Nine Months
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Two months after their one night stand, the lives of Ava and Roman are turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: New story that very randomly crossed my mind. I'm hoping it won't be too long, but we'll see. Enjoy. Review!

* * *

_Positive. Positive._ The test was positive.

"Fuck." She cursed.

In all of her shock, the test had slipped from between her fingers and clattered to the floor.

"Oh my god."

She nervously chewed on her thumbnail as she tried to figure out what to do next. Contact the father and break the news to him? Abort the pregnancy and never say a word about it? Go through the pregnancy, raise the baby, and never tell the father?

"What's the word?"

She looked up to see her long time friend standing in front of her. Confused, she looked around to find that she was no longer in the bathroom anymore. That's funny. She hadn't remembered walking out of the bathroom, much less getting all the way to the living room.

"Pregnant."

Kaitlyn's mouth hung open in shock.

"Close your mouth." Ava muttered.

"I just can't believe it." She finally said. "You, always the careful one, are pregnant. The one who would rather die than have kids before her career can take off."

"Thanks, Kaitlyn. You're a great friend!" Ava sarcastically smiled, then quickly frowned. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Maybe, tell the father." The blonde diva shrugged. "It's usually a good start."

"That thought crossed my mind." She sighed, plopping onto the couch. "A few others crossed my mind as well."

"Such as?" Kaitlyn questioned, sitting next to her friend.

"Abortion crossed my mind. Keeping the baby did as well." Ava admitted. "Both of those options included not telling the father."

"Not to sound old school and all, but I think this a decision for you and the father to make. Besides, why is abortion always the go to answer? Just have the baby and give it up for adoption."

Sitting forward, Ava cradled her hands under her chin. Her gaze focused on the wooden coffee table as she ventured into a far off place. A place where she wasn't pregnant and where her wrestling career wasn't seemingly put on hold so soon. Especially, before her call up to the main roster.

"Adoption isn't an easy thing." Ava spoke as if she were in a trance. "I would imagine having a person inside of you for nine months creates a bond with them. When that baby is born and when you see him for the first time, it seems as if your whole world is complete. Getting the chance to hold him or waiting for him to open his eyes so you can see the color is suddenly the most exciting thing in the world. Just as fast as you get that chance, there is a nurse standing nearby, ready to take the baby to his parents the agency lined up. As you watch the nurse walk off with your child, it feels like your heart is ripped out your chest. It feels like you're breathing your final breath before your entire world turns black around you."

"Adoption makes you feel like you've lost your entire purpose in life." Kaitlyn said after a few moments. "If you feel that way, then don't think of adoption."

"I hadn't." Ava closed her eyes and opened them again, seemingly coming back to the real world. "Not until you mentioned it."

"I don't see how aborting is going to make things any better."

"It isn't. But I don't know what else to do." The brunette cried. "I'm almost twenty-three years old. A baby is _not_ what I need right now!"

"Don't panic." Kaitlyn threw her arm around Ava's shoulders. "There's always a way through everything. Okay? You clearly don't want to put the baby up for adoption and abortion is out as well."

"No, it isn't." She wiped away her tears. "I'm tucking it in my back pocket for now."

"I think you should stop tucking stuff in your body anymore. That's what got you pregnant."

Tilting her head to the side, Ava glared at her long time friend.

"Too soon?"

The pregnant brunette nodded her head.

"Sorry." She apologized. "Can I just make a suggestion?"

"Permission granted."

"At least talk to the father first. See what he says and how he feels, as well. If he agrees with you, then the two of you decide on what to do."

Ava snorted at the thought. Sure, the two of them agree on something. Hell had a better chance of freezing over. Besides, she absolutely _refused_ to speak to him again.

"No. Absolutely not." Ava snapped, rising up from the couch. "I don't want any kind of opinion from him. His input isn't needed here."

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Kaitlyn scrunched her face up in confusion. Was there something she was missing? Never had she seen Ava so hell bent on avoiding somebody. Then a thought crossed her mind. Just who was the father of the baby? Ava had neglected to share that information with her.

"Out of curiosity, who is the father?" Kaitlyn rested her back against the couch.

"He's not important." Ava waved the subject off. "I'll figure out what to do on my own."

"Really? Because you go pregnant on your own?"

"Why is it the people always find the incessant need to bring up that point?" She asked, rubbing her temples. "Always some douche bag has to bring that up."

"Because it's true." Kaitlyn shrugged, getting up. "Who is he?"

"Nobody important." Ava was starting to get irritated now. "He was a drunken one night stand."

"If he's nobody important, then why are you getting so irritated?" Kaitlyn asked. "All you have to say is you don't know and leave it at that."

"I have left it at that, but you keep bringing it up." She pointed at her. "Stop bringing it up!"

"I only bring it up because I know you're lying. The sooner you tell me, the better off you will be."

"No, I won't be."

"That's what you think."

"Look, there is nothing _else_ Roman Reigns can do for me." Ava slipped up.

Her eyes widened in shock. Ava had a one night stand with him. They absolutely despised each other and made it a point to make it known throughout the NXT locker room. The stories of their hatred had even made up to the main locker room. Hence why Ava hadn't been brought up yet. Well, with the baby on the way, it's not like she could anyway.

"What a coincidence. Roman is going to be at NXT tonight with Seth and Dean." Kaitlyn smiled. "Now is the perfect time to tell him."

"No, I have no reason to be going right now. It's not like I have a match or anything."

"Of course you don't have a match. You got suspended because of your fight with Summer."

"Good thing I got suspended." Ava rolled her eyes.

"You joke about that now, but when that baby is born healthy, you'll be happy." Kaitlyn all but yelled. "Get your ass ready. We're going to the taping."

"I can't be on the premises, remember?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. She had to admit, she was slightly amused with her antics. More so frustrated, but she had to admit, Ava trying to find a way out was pretty funny.

"You've got news to tell management." Kaitlyn smiled. "Get ready. We're leaving in ten."

* * *

At Kaitlyn's insistence, Ava had gone directly to management to tell them about her situation. As she expected, he frowned about her appearance. Due to her suspension, she wasn't allowed in. After explaining to him that she really needed to speak with him, Dusty begrudgingly gave her five minutes to speak.

"Well, I'm quite surprised." Dusty said after a few moments. "Despite your recent attitude we've been waiting for you to come back. We've been itching at the bits to have you and Paige team up for a while."

"It looks like those plans need to be put on hold." Ava sighed.

"You still plan on coming back after the baby is born?"

"I hope so." She casted her eyes downward. "I just found out about the news today. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do yet."

Dusty nodded his head. "Well, I'll be sure to notify Vince of what is going on. As soon as he figures something out, I'll give you call. I'll see if I can figure out a way for you to be temporarily written out."

"If you can't?" She asked, her voice filled with worry. "What will happen if you can't find anything to write me out?"

"You could potentially get released."

Blinking back her tears, Ava nodded her head. Rising to her feet, she leaned across the desk and shook Dusty's hand. "Thank you for seeing me today."

"Anytime, sweetheart." He smiled. "Congratulations. A baby is the best thing a person could have."

Ava looked at him for a second, wondering if he realized how his words had come out. It sounded as if he were making the baby out to be the new Iphone, the item just about everyone had to have.

"Thank you again."

After leaving Dusty's office, she headed straight for the ring area. Suddenly, the need to see the ring or just to be in it for a few moments came over her.

When she reached the ring, she stood in front of it, her hands running over the apron. So many times she had stepped up onto that apron and moved in between the ropes and each time she had taken it for granted. Anytime she was in there, she had become a different person. The jeers of the people in the crowd made her feel alive and she would feed off of that.

Stepping up on the apron, she moved in between the ropes and walked into the center of the ring. Resting her hands on her hips, she looked around the gymnasium that had become her second home.

"Out of the ring. We need it for practice."

Her eyes darkened when she saw who was coming down the ramp. It was because of _him_ that she would temporarily lose all of this. If not temporarily, then probably permanently. It's not like she saw him giving a damn about her or the baby.

"Ava!" Seth exclaimed from behind Roman. "I didn't know you were back from suspension."

"Are you back to get into another fight for it to happen all over again?" Dean followed, a slight smile on his face. "Or are you going to try follow the rules?"

She waited until they got in the ring to answer them. Still glaring at Roman, she answered Dean. "I'm not back yet, per say. I just needed to talk to Dusty about something important."

"What's that?" Seth asked, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "What's more important than your suspension being lifted?"

"Believe me, you don't even want to know." She smiled, moving away from him. "I'll be seeing you boys."

Just as she got out of the ring, Kaitlyn showed up. Eyeing the ring, she made up a phony excuse that she needed Dean and Seth. Thus, forcing Ava to be left alone with Roman.

"Tell him." She whispered as Dean and Seth moved back up the ramp. "He won't bite you."

When the three of them were gone, she turned towards the ring. Her dark eyes focusing on Roman. He had taken to doing ring exercises until the boys returned.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, her hands tightening around the bottom rope.

"No." He grunted.

"It will only take a minute. Please?"

Something in the way her voice had broke had caused him to stop what he was doing. Moving over to the ropes, he leaned against them and looked down at her.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind getting out of the ring? I'm getting a neck ache looking up at you."

Rolling his eyes, he jumped out and stood next to her. "What is it?"

Her mouth had suddenly gone dry, making it impossible to utter a single syllable. Running her hands through her hair, she looked around the ring area, hoping to find something interesting to look at. Anything to help her calm down. Why had she let Kaitlyn convince her to tell him?

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

Ava nodded her head.

She moved so that she now stood in front of him. Tucking her hands in her pockets, she blew out and breath and finally turned her attention to him.

"Do you remember that night of Seth's party a couple of months ago?"

"Yes." He answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"So you remember us waking up in bed together the next morning?"

"We agreed to never talk about that night." Roman looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "It never happened, remember?"

"Believe me, if I could stick to that wonderful sentiment, I would." Ava snapped. "However, I can't. You see, the both of us have a little present from that night."

"That would be?" He was started to get annoyed with her.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Random story is random.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"It's not mine." He muttered as he kept his eyes away from hers. "Anybody in the greater part of Florida could be the father."

She should have known he would deny it and take a jab at her all at once. Even having a little bit of hope that he would react better was stupid on her part. Ava regretted say anything and even hated the fact that she had let Kaitlyn convince her to tell him.

"But...you know what. It doesn't matter." She rested her hands on her hips, wagging her head from side to side. "I should have known you would act like this. For some stupid reason I thought..forget it."

Roman pulled her to him. "You thought I would jump for joy and believe you. Just because we were together that _one_ time, it doesn't mean anything."

"All it takes is one time." Ava growled. "Besides, you were the only person I was with before and after. Whether you like it or not, you're going to be a father."

"No, I'm not." He shook his head. "It's not my fault that you don't know how to keep your legs closed."

His face felt hot where her palm had connected. Snapping his head towards Ava, he glared at her. What made her think that she could do that? He had been telling the truth. Rumors about her were always circulating throughout the locker rooms. The more he heard about her, the more he chose to believe it.

Rubbing the side of his face, he only smirked. "Get mad all you want, Ava. No one but you is to blame here."

Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and started up the ramp. There wasn't any need to deal with him anymore. There wasn't any need to go through with the pregnancy either. Clearly, he wasn't ready to believe her and she just wasn't ready. Her mind had been made up.

"Where's the fire?"

Ava stopped midway up the ramp and turned back to look at Roman. He still seemed to be in a state of disbelief, slowly moving towards not giving a crap anymore. Biting down on her lower lip, she turned back to Dean and Seth.

"I have some stuff to do at home." She smiled. "Have you seen Kaitlyn?"

"In the back talking to the girls." Dean muttered. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, you seem a little frustrated." Seth agreed. "Well, more than usual."

"I'm fine." Ava shrugged. "I'll see you guys later."

They watched as she hurried up the ramp and disappeared behind the curtain. When she was gone, they both turned towards Roman, who remained standing outside of the ring. His arms were folded across his chest as he glared at the set as if he could still see Ava.

The two Shield members exchanged a glance before moving the rest of the way down the ramp. Reaching Roman, both men stood in front of him, patiently waiting for his explanation.

"Well?" Seth asked, when no one had said anything.

"What?" Roman shrugged.

"Ava seemed to rush out of here." Dean replied, looking back as if she were still there. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." He muttered, then turned to get inside the ring. "What makes you think something happened?"

"For one, she looked like she wanted to kill you."

"She always looks like that." Roman pointed out.

"More so than usual." Dean slid into the ring. "She seemed frazzled and you seem annoyed. Which means something happened."

"Nothing happened."

"It's better we hear it from you than from someone else." Seth said, climbing up onto the apron. "Because you know eventually that we're going to hear it from _someone_."

Roman looked over at Dean and then at Seth. Did he really want to tell them? Sure, he had no attachment or sympathy for Ava, but it really wasn't for him to spread around. It would be one thing had he been the father, but it was something totally different because he wasn't.

"I found out the greatest news!"

The three turned to see Summer practically running down the ramp. The glee was evident on her face, telling them that it was fresh news that hadn't been heard yet. If she didn't tell anyone soon, then she was liable to burst.

"What is it?" Seth asked, moving between the ropes.

"Ava is pregnant and-"

"She doesn't know who the father is!" Roman interrupted her, hoping to shut her up. "That's fantastic, Summer. Thanks for telling us. You can go now."

"But, there's more."

"It's fine." Dean shrugged. He leaned into the turnbuckle and smirked at Roman, a knowing shit eating grin on his face. "I'm pretty sure the whole story will be out soon enough."

"Can I finish telling you the rest of it?" She pouted.

"No." Seth replied, trying to hide his amusement.

Seeing that she wasn't getting much of a reaction from them, clearly annoyed, she turned on her heel and left them alone. When she was gone, all eyes were on Roman, patiently waiting for him to say something again.

"Someone is going to be calling you _daddy_?"

* * *

The show had since ended and Ava had been long gone, baffling Kaitlyn. She had tried to ask her what happened, only to have Ava mutter something incoherent and then leave without even looking back.

"What the hell happened earlier?" She asked, pulling Roman aside. "You said something that bugged her and she all but sped out of here."

"This isn't your concern, Kaitlyn." He tried to walk past her.

"She's having a hard time right now." Kaitlyn stood in his way. "She found out today that she is pregnant with _your_ baby and she is beyond terrified."

"That's not my problem."

"Are you listening to me?" The blonde asked, clearly annoyed. "Ava is pregnant with your baby."

"No, she's pregnant with _someone_ else's baby." He growled, looking down at Kaitlyn. "I never slept with her."

"I may not know all the details, but I do know she wouldn't lie about something of this magnitude."

"You've heard the rumors." He shrugged. "She sleeps with everyone."

Kaitlyn hung her head in annoyance. "Those are just rumors, asshole."

"I don't know what she told you, but it isn't true."

"You know what I think?" Kaitlyn asked. "I think you're just as afraid as she is."

"I'm not afraid." He shrugged. "She fucked up and it's her fault. I had nothing to do with what she did."

"The both of you really need to fucking grow up."

* * *

He focused his dark eyes on the white door in front of him. Her apartment number now embedded in his mind. With his fists clenched at his sides, he debated on whether or not he should knock. Things hadn't ended on the best note earlier on, giving him the idea that things wouldn't be any better this time around.

"You might as well come in."

Had she known he was there all along?

"My neighbor called and told me there was a big scary guy with long hair standing in front of my door." Ava stepped aside, gesturing for him to come in. "To make this less awkward and so that she doesn't call the police, just come in."

Nodding his head, he walked past her and stopped in the small hallway. Turning around to face her, he allowed his eyes to look her over. She didn't _look_ pregnant.

"What brings you here?" She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his stare. "I think you made yourself pretty clear on where you stand."

"I was in shock."

"It doesn't excuse what you said." Ava walked past him.

He followed her to the living room. "We don't exactly see eye to eye on things. So you coming up to me and telling me that you're pregnant with _my_ baby is a little hard to believe. I didn't mean to imply that you were sleeping around, but if you were with someone else, then the possibility that it isn't mine is there."

Twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, she looked at him, visibly annoyed. "Did you hear anything I told you earlier? You were the _only_ person I was with before and after. There is no one else, just you."

He felt himself starting to slowly shake at the realization that this baby was his. Sighing, he moved over to the couch and sat down.

"I can't be."

"Well you are." She sighed.

"I don't know how this could have happened."

"You're a grown man, Roman." She patted his knee with her hand. "You know damn well how it happened."

He glared at her. "Don't touch me."

"Calm down." She fought the urge to laugh. "I can't get _you_ pregnant."

"This isn't funny."

"I know it isn't." She frowned as she folded her hands and rested them on her lap. "Until tomorrow there's not much I can do."

"What's going on tomorrow?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow." Ava said, her gaze skipping around the room. "I'm going to find out just how far along I am and if I-"

"If you what?" Roman tried to catch her gaze.

"I could possibly get an abortion if I'm not too far along."

It didn't matter where in the room her eyes fell, she could feel Roman's stare burning a hole through her. Her heart was racing and her palms were starting to sweat.

"That's it?"

"Why are you getting so mad? You were denying that the baby was yours!" Ava exclaimed.

"You know what, forget it." He got up to his feet. "It doesn't matter."

"Either you want in or you don't, but in the end it's my decision." Ava followed him out to the door. "You can't have it both ways and neither can I."

With his back turned towards her, his hand hovered over the doorknob. Could he leave and pretend that none of this ever happened? If she went through with this, then they were both free of any responsibility. The both of them could move on without any problems. Ava wouldn't be bond to him through the child and vice versa.

"Do what you want." He muttered as he opened the door. "You're going to do what you want anyway, Ava."

* * *

A/N: Hmm...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: WOW! You guys are really loving this so far and I'm very happy about that. Seriously, you guys are the best ever! I hope this update doesn't disappoint you. Enjoy. Review!

* * *

She was two months pregnant, nearing her third month. The news had struck her dumb when the doctor told had told her. She couldn't believe that a small person had been developing inside of her and she hadn't realized it until recently. Upon hearing the news from her doctor a week ago, Ava now had a tough decision to make; keep the baby or abort. After a lot of thought, she finally knew what she wanted to do.

She hesitantly walked up the cobblestone pathway, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Pulling the door open, she stepped into the lobby and stopped in front of the building directory. Upon sighting the name she was looking for, she dialed in the code and listened as ringing filled the lobby.

When his gruff voice spoke through the phone, she nearly grew speechless. Did she really want to do this? His eyes had all but fallen out of his head when she told him what she planned on doing. The way he had left her house hadn't made her feel all that much better either.

His voice reached her ears again, this time sounding annoyed. Closing her eyes, she spoke as loud as she could, asking for him to let her in. When she didn't receive an answer right away, Ava felt disappointment flood over her. Biting down on her lip, she slightly shook her head and then turned on her heels, ready to leave and forget she ever came by.

"Come on up."

Ava turned back towards the intercom, looking at it in surprise. Clutching the door handle, she pulled the door open and stepped inside and started towards the apartment Seth had told her Roman lived in.

"I didn't expect to see you again." He said, stepping out into the hallway. "What did you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Ava's voice shook.

"You said what you needed to say." Roman folded his arms across his chest. "It seemed like you made the decision all on your own, Ava."

"It seemed like you made yours too." She muttered, walking past him and into his apartment uninvited. "The fact that you're still in denial is really fucking irritating, but what can I do?"

Roman stood out in the hall, confused. He tried to replay the little bit of their conversation in his head, trying to remember if he had ever invited her inside. Annoyed, he followed her in, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Probably not sleep around." He shrugged.

"Oh, I see now. Your problem with me has to do with the _rumors_ you've heard." Ava smiled. "Let me clear them up for you. They aren't true."

"That's not what Corey and Summer said."

"Is this high school?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Corey lied about that because I wouldn't go out with him after our first and only date. Summer fueled the fire by spreading all of that around the back because she liked Corey and was mad at him...you know what?" She stopped herself, coming to a conclusion. "This is high school! The only difference here is the fucking wrestling ring!"

"Care to get on with the point." He gestured towards her, completely uninterested with her ramblings. "I have to get to the gym."

"I went to the doctor last week." She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I'm close to three months."

"I'm not the father!" He exclaimed, smiling. "See a little mix up. That's all it was."

"No, you idiot." Ava glared at him. "I shouldn't be surprised you aren't past the denial yet. You _are_ the father. Get it through your head. We had sex the night of Seth's party close to _three_ months ago. You were the last person before and after that night."

"What's your point?"

"You're the father and I'm about three months!" She exclaimed, extending her arms towards him. With her arms falling back to her sides, she let out a frustrated sigh. "I told you about the baby for a reason. I'm telling you about this for a reason."

"For money?"

"No, you asshole! For the fact that whether you like it or not, you're father."

She really couldn't take the constant bickering and him denying the baby to her face. His denial alone seemed to cause more problems for them than necessary. She was trying to act adult and get through things in a reasonable fashion.

"I don't want you to say another word about not being the father. You are the father." Ava said before he could utter another word. "I know it and you know it. Okay? I'm tired of arguing this point with you."

"Fine." He growled. "What else did the doctor say?"

Silence fell between them as they each stared the other down. They were searching for signs of weakness and insincerity. Many words were spoken between the two in the last week and their actions were quite unclear to each other. It seemed as if motives lay within them, causing the two become wary around each other.

"I'm due mid September." Ava finally said. "Everything seems to check out all right."

He couldn't help but begin to wonder if she had forgotten all about getting an abortion.

"Despite that, I've put a lot of thought into this and I've decided that I'm going to get an abortion." Ava whispered, partially hoping he didn't hear her. "I've made the appointment for tomorrow."

"That's it?" He asked. "You're just going to tell me and then do it?"

Ava parted her lips to say something, only to have Roman cut her off.

"You're going to be here for a while." He said, starting for the living room. "You may as well sit down."

Deciding not to say anything, she followed him out to the living room and sat down. Crossing her legs, she leaned back into the couch, her eyes resting on him.

"I'm definitely not ready for a kid." She broke the silence. "The two of us together are not ready to have a kid. We can't stand the sight of each other and I'm to expect that we're going to be civil towards each other because of this? An abortion is the best thing for us. We'll be worry free and we won't have to deal with each other anymore."

"Why do you feel the need to run this by me?"

"I thought you should know." Ava shrugged, rising to her feet.

"That's it?" He got up, grabbing her by the arm. "You're just going to tell me without asking how I feel."

"I think you made it pretty clear last week." She tugged her arm out of his grip. "I know you're afraid, but you don't have to be anymore."

For a few moments after she left, he thought about her, him, and the baby. She had brought up a few good points and he couldn't help but agree with her. Maybe, she was right in wanting to go through with this.

"Ava!" He walked out, sighting her at the end of the hall.

"Yes?" She asked as he drew closer to her.

"Tell me one thing and then you can go."

Ava gestured for him to go ahead.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You're one confusing man, Roman." She smirked, then turned and left him standing there.

* * *

Since she had left him the day before, Roman couldn't help but think hard about the situation. He couldn't help but have mixed emotions about her or the baby. Ava did have a point in them not being stuck together via the baby. All responsibility of them being parents together would diminish. There wouldn't be any awkward meetings between the two of them when it was his turn to spend time with the kid. He would be free and so would she. Not to mention, the baby wouldn't have to be brought into a situation where the parents were hostile towards each other, making it difficult for him or her. In the end everyone won!

At the same time, he couldn't help but not want to her to go through with it. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had thought hard about her pregnancy since he found out, regardless of his denial and animosity towards her. Images of holding the baby flashed before his eyes. If he listened hard enough, Roman could swear he had heard the cries of a new born. Changing the baby, or feeding it seemed to stir something paternal in him, nearly bringing a smile to his face. If it were a girl, he would make her a daddy's girl, giving her everything she wanted. Should it be a boy, he would do all sorts of father/son things. Take him to football games, bring him to the arena for shows. Just be an all around loving father should it happen.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Roman returned his eyes back to the computer screen. The things he was seeing were making him feel queasy. Some of the things that these doctors did made his skin crawl. A procedure in which a hook shaped knife was inserted and cut the baby into pieces made him want to throw up. Another one in which the baby was delivered, all but the head, and later had scissors jammed into the skull and had its brains taken out made him panic. Ava was going to allow one of these to happen to their child.

What disturbed him the most was how developed the baby was at this point. All of its organs were developed and the fetus could squint and open it's mouth. It could even flex its fingers and toes. The head was more rounded and even muscles and nerves were beginning to function.

The baby developed considerably and could potentially feel these things. Did Ava know any of this? Yes, Roman knew that she had the appointment that day and knew she had thought about it _considerably, _but was she aware of what she was doing to herself and the baby? If she did, and didn't care, then she was a little more cold hearted than he first thought.

"Fuck." He growled, shutting his laptop.

He couldn't let her go through with this. If she didn't want the baby and if he didn't want the baby, then that was fine. They could always put it up for adoption.

Grabbing his keys and picking up his phone, he started dialing Kaitlyn's number. He had to find out just where Ava was and convince her not to go through with it.

* * *

After everything was explained to her, Ava was left alone to change into the cheap hospital gown she was provided. Looking at the garment in her hands, she nervously swallowed back her fears. She could do this and in the end, everything would go back to normal. She can return to her wrestling and forget what happened. Things between her and Roman would stop progressing and she would finally be able to breathe.

"You can do this." She spoke to herself in the mirror. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

Her little pep talk to herself didn't do much to calm her nerves. The idea of what she was about to do had still terrified her, making her wonder if she was doing the right thing. Sighing, she moved over to her purse and fumbled through it, looking for something. Finding what she needed, she pulled out ultrasound picture and looked over it for the longest time.

"Are you ready, Ms. Rose?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she turned towards the door. She could hear the doctor's muffled voice, bringing her back to reality. Pulling her gaze from the door, she looked back at the picture. The reality of what she was doing had dawned on her, causing her to start tearing up.

Roman rushed into the clinic, hoping to find her before it was too late. Rushing into the waiting room, he was disappointed to find that Ava wasn't in there. Blowing out a breath of frustration, he started out of the room, thinking it was too late. Maybe, he could catch her at home and see how she was doing. Possibly wonder if the affects of what she had done were starting to eat away at her, just like they were eating away at him.

Why was he such an ass when she broke the news to him? He could have just owned up to it and tried to do what he could to help out. Probably even help her find a different solution to their situation.

"Roman?"

He turned around to see her standing in the middle of the room. She didn't look all too well. Her fair skin looked even paler. From where he was standing, he could see her body slightly shaking from her nerves. Ava had gone through with it and the regret had already started sinking in.

"What are you doing here?"

"After begging Kaitlyn for a good ten minutes, she finally told me where you were." He explained. "I wanted to come and stop you from going through with this."

"Oh?" Ava wondered, now curious about his change of heart.

"I've been thinking a lot since yesterday and I realized that I don't want you to do this. There are better ways to handle this."

"Such as?" She asked as she slowly walked towards him.

"We put our differences aside and talk." He sighed. "We could have been a little more adult about this."

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she tore her eyes away from his. She nervously wrung her hands as she tried to find the words she needed to say to him. Bringing her gaze up to his, the tears that were pooling in her eyes were beginning to spill forth, streaking her face.

"I couldn't do it." Ava shook her head. "I'm afraid of what is going to happen next, but I couldn't go through with it."

A sigh of relief escaped from his lips as he threw his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her out of the waiting room.

"I'm afraid, too." Roman admitted.

Surprised by his admission, Ava said nothing as she followed him out. There was possibly hope for them yet.

* * *

A/N: Things are not fine by a long stretch. You've got to love story/character development.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review!

* * *

"Let's go get some lunch." He said, starting to direct her towards his car.

"I need to call Kaitlyn and wait for her."

"She's not coming." He wrapped his hand around her wrist. "I told her I would come to get you and bring you home safely."

Tugging her wrist from his grasp, she started moving ahead of him.

"Where are you going?" Roman ran after her. "I'd really wish you'd stop running hot and cold on me. One minute, you want me around and the next minute you don't."

"I'm just tired." She said as she continued to walk. "I want to go home and sleep."

Catching up, he moved to stand in front of her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You want us to be adult about this? Fine, we will. The only way to do that is to put our differences aside and figure out what to do. In doing that, it means we both need to stop running, right?"

"Right." Ava sniffled, her eyes skipping away from his. "You're right."

"Okay, good." He smiled. As if realizing he was touching her, he quickly dropped his arms back down to his sides. "I wanted to thank you for today."

His comments floored her. Did Roman really just thank her? Shaking her head, she looked at him in shock. Something was wrong with him today.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked, pressing her hand to his forehead. "First, you come running over here to stop me. Next, you want to go to lunch with me and now you're thanking me."

"I'm feeling fine." Roman laughed, swatting her hand away from his forehead. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately and..we'll talk about this at lunch. Let's go."

"Lead the way to your car." She gestured towards the parking lot.

"Are you craving anything?" He asked as he pulled his keys out of his back pocket. "Mexican? Italian?"

"How about a burger place?"

"Sounds good." He smiled, unlocking the car and opening her door. When she stepped inside, he closed the door and moved to his side of the car. "Anything for my babies."

The seatbelt slipped out of Ava's hands. Her eyes remained on Roman's as she stupidly stared at him. "What did you say?"

"Anything for my baby." He hoped Ava hadn't caught his slip up. "As in the one you're carrying."

Deciding not to drag out an already awkward situation, she just nodded her head and started putting her seatbelt on again. When she heard the click, she pressed her back against the passenger seat and looked straight ahead, hoping to forget what he had said.

* * *

"Abortion is definitely out of the question now?" Roman asked, hoping it was. "What about adoption?"

"It is." She answered, putting her menu down. "If I couldn't do it today, then I won't be able to do it later on. Probably for the better anyway. As for adoption? I can't go through with it. I don't think I'd be able to go on with my life knowing I have a child out there.

She watched as he nodded his head and then picked up his menu to start scanning the food the diner had to offer. As she watched him, she began to wonder just what had made him change his mind. He had been so adamant about not being the father that it made her question his motives.

"What made you come after me today?"

As if he had been waiting for her to ask, he set the menu down and leaned forward, making sure to look her in the eyes. "Even if I denied being the father to your face from the get go, I always knew you were telling the truth. I was not only afraid to face up to the responsibility of being in charge of a human life, but I didn't want to deal with you. Usually when men and women dislike each other, they don't tend to have a random hookup and have it turn into something more than that. It's no secret that we don't get along and as you said, I doubt the baby is going to make us civil with each other."

"If you didn't buy into bullshit rumors then we wouldn't have had that problem."

"If we hadn't slept together, then I wouldn't have thought those rumors to be true." He smiled, but then quickly frowned. "Why we dislike each other has nothing to do with why were are here together right now. The reason why isn't important, okay? All that's important is we try to put out differences aside and try to make things easier for the baby."

"Agreed." She tilted her head to the side, slightly nodding. "That still doesn't tell me why you came today or even suddenly changed your mind."

"I've been thinking a lot about the baby." He admitted. "I wondered if the baby would look more like me or you. The things I could teach it. As I continued to think about it more and more, the idea of being a father grew on me. Something about yesterday.."

"What about yesterday?" Ava interrupted him.

"You were afraid when you came to see me yesterday and you were afraid last week, too." Roman leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. "I could tell by the way your voice shook when you spoke, Ava. It was all in your eyes and even shielded beneath your cliché words of us being off the hook. When you came by to tell me about the baby and the abortion, it solidified my suspicion."

"Or the fact that Seth and Dean pointed it out?" Ava smiled.

"Fuckers." Roman muttered under his breath. "Despite that, I still sensed it after yesterday and I couldn't let you do it. I couldn't let you take do something like that to the baby, you, or myself."

"What do we do now?"

He was ready to respond when the waitress came by and took their orders. When she was gone, the two turned to face each other again, returning to their original conversation.

"Keep each other updated. Tell me when you have appointments and I'll come down for them." Roman suggested. "Call me should you need anything."

"Call me when you're home. You can go to lamaze classes with me." She smirked, knowing that probably wouldn't happen. "We're also going to need to go shopping for baby furniture and clothes."

Neither would say it out loud, but the more they talked about the baby and made plans like this, the more nervous they became. Making these plans was easy, but going through with them would be even more difficult.

"What about living arrangements?"

"Living arrangements?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. "We stay as we are."

"I want my kid living with me."

The waitress returned with their orders and set them down. When she was gone, Ava and Roman switched plates, knowing she had gotten the orders mixed up.

"You're always on the road." Ava stated as she grabbed the ketchup bottle. "It's better the baby and I stay where we are. When you're home, the baby will come by you."

"The baby can come on the road with me sometimes."

"I love Seth and Dean, but I don't trust them with my kid."

The thought of those two alone with a kid made Roman laugh. He would make them babysit at least once as payback for giving him shit about this.

"You'd trust Kaitlyn?"

"We're getting way ahead of ourselves here." Ava said, bringing her burger towards her. "We'll worry about your spending time with the baby and babysitters when it gets here. There's still time for that."

"Fine."

"There is one thing though."

"What's that?" Roman asked before taking a bite of his food.

"We still have to tell our parents."

"My parents will be excited about another grandchild."

"Okay." She sighed. "Well, then that just leaves my parents."

"It'll be fine."

"No, it won't." Ava shook her head. "They're a little crazy."

"Crazy how?" He asked, his eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"My relationship with them is strained because of my decision to wrestle and basically how I live my life in general." She pushed her plate away from her, suddenly not hungry anymore. "They won't be too thrilled about this either."

"Ava, you're over twenty." He pointed out. "They'll get over it. If they don't, then my family is there."

His words didn't make her feel any better. Instead, they made her feel her even more nervous. Not only would they have to deal with his family, but they'd have to deal with hers, too.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to your or the baby." He smiled, pushing her plate back towards her. "Finish eating for our baby."

* * *

A/N: Things seem to be okay between them...for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story! I love you all. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"They want you to go to the taping tonight?" He questioned, astounded. "You're pregnant. They shouldn't have you gallivanting all the way over there for nothing."

"It's not like I'm going to get in the ring and wrestle." She growled, annoyed. "Dusty called me the other day and told me what they had planned. He said it was up to me to decide if I wanted to do it and I do."

"In your condition, you can't be there!"

She pinched her forehead between her thumb and index finger. Shaking her head, she let out a frustrated sigh as she fought the urge to throw her makeup bag at him.

"I guess I have to repeat myself!"Ava growled."I'm not going to wrestle!"

"Then why do you have your gear?" Roman asked, kicking her bag. "If you're only there for an appearance, then you don't need your gear."

A feeling of regret had taken over her body, making her wonder why she had even told him in the first place. When he had called two days ago to see how she was doing, she had casually mentioned it and he had been freaking out about it since then.

"I'm not wrestling!" She screamed at him. "They're going to make it look like I'm wrestling so that I can be written out of the storyline! All I have to do is lay down on the ground like I got attacked from behind. That's it! Nothing scary, Roman!"

"They should have just kept you on suspension!" He growled. "Because of this you have to endanger yourself and the baby."

Kaitlyn and Seth looked on amused as they watched the two of them argue. It had been a week since the whole abortion fiasco. Things seemed to have been going smoothly for the two of them, thus proving that it was possible for them to be civil with each other. Due to Ava opening her mouth too soon, things seemed to have flown south.

"Oh, so it's my fault I'm in this situation?" She exclaimed, trying to hold back her tears. "It' because of you that I'm like this!"

Roman looked at Seth and Kaitlyn, desperately pleading for help. He glared at them when they pretended to be doing something else.

"Assholes." He muttered under his breath and then turned back to Ava. "You're not at fault. No one is. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have to do this. Management could of left things as is until after you've had the baby. Then they could have figured you back in."

"I'm living alone, okay?" Ava wiped away her tears. "I need to keep going back to make sure I still have a job after the baby. I need a way to support myself. Appointments with the doctor aren't free and neither is anything else. I'm especially going to need the job after the baby is born."

"You don't have to worry about that." He sighed. "I've got that under control."

"I'm not taking any money from you." She felt her tears coming back. "I bet it's why you think I got pregnant or decided to keep the baby. I know you think it, Roman. You practically shouted it in my face when I told you about the baby."

"Oh god, that's not what I meant." He grabbed at his hair, not believing where this was going. "I just don't think you need to work as much anymore. I know you want to do this, Ava, but you need to rest. You can't just think about yourself anymore. There's the baby to think about, too."

"Oh! Now, I'm selfish!" She exclaimed, looking towards her two friends. "I'm being selfish because I need to work to keep my dream going and to make sure my ass doesn't end up on the streets! You know what, Roman? You guys go to the fucking show together. I'm showing up alone!"

Before he could part his lips to utter another word, Ava was rushing out of the room.

"Idiot." Kaitlyn smacked him on the arm as she followed after her friend.

Rubbing his arm where Kaitlyn had smacked him, he looked towards Seth for some kind of advice. Anything that would tell him he was right and that Ava was overreacting.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." He laughed. "Of all people, _you_ should know how stubborn she is. She's going to be more so now since she's carrying your spawn."

"Look, I didn't mean to imply anything." Roman sighed. Sitting down next to Seth, he cradled his hands underneath his chin, staring off into space. "I just don't want anything happening to the baby. She needs to be more careful. We all know that Ava can be quite reckless sometimes and I just don't want to see something bad happening because of it."

"You never cared before." He smirked.

"She wasn't having my kid before." Roman shrugged. "I just don't understand where she gets the notion that I would think she only kept the baby to get money from me."

Now it was Seth who cradled his head in his hands. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His voice was muffled. "Are you actually sitting there asking me where in the fuck she would get that idea from?"

"Yes."

"Roman, you _are_ an idiot." He glared at his friend. "You have told her that! You told me you told her that! Dean and I can go on record to say that we've heard you say it, Roman."

"I was confused and I didn't mean it." Roman straightened up, leaning back into the couch. "At the time, being a father terrified me. As I thought about it and how much the baby means to me, I've changed my mind. I just want her to be careful is all. Is it so bad to show my concern? It's like she thinks I'm faking it, but I'm not."

"You just recently owned up to being the father." Seth pointed out. "Interest in her and the baby has just started taking over your mind. One week you weren't the father and the next week you're an excited father in waiting. Your range in emotions have changed quite drastically recently and it's just hard for Ava to handle it. It's just a little difficult for her to process."

"Maybe, you're right."

"Oh and it looks like her pregnancy hormones are kicking in big time." Seth laughed, smacking Roman on the back. "Sucks to be you, bro."

"I didn't even think of that." He said, clearly frustrated. "She's going to be completely crazy for the rest of this, isn't she?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "If you don't want her to chew your head off, then I suggest you stay on Ava's good side."

"This isn't good." Roma sighed, getting up. "She just freaked out on me for telling her not to work. Imagine how she's going to be when she tells her family."

"Ouch." Seth's face scrunched up in pain. "I've met her parents once before. They're really not too fantastic."

"Great."

"Speaking of parents." He probed for more information. "How did yours take the news?"

"They're excited about another grandchild." Roman shrugged. "They want to meet her soon."

"Let me make a suggestion." The two toned haired man smiled. "Wait until a few days _after_ she has told her family. Don't pile too much on her at once."

"I know, I know." Roman got up. "I need to go find her and apologize before we leave."

"Good." Seth nodded his head. "Hurry the fuck up or we'll all be late."

Roman waved off his concern as he walked out of the room. Stopping in the doorway, he turned back towards Seth. "How come you aren't giving me shit for this?"

"I figured you need at least _one_ sensible friend throughout all of this."

"Dean won the coin toss, didn't he?"

Seth regretfully nodded his head.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Summer smirked. "You're not on maternity leave yet, preggo?"

Kaitlyn grabbed Ava's arm to keep her from running towards her. "Don't let her get to you."

"Let her go." Summer taunted her. "She'll be doing the world a favor if she lost this bastard kid."

"Say what you want about me, but don't you dare bring my kid into this!" Ava exclaimed, breaking away from Kaitlyn. "If I ever hear you utter another word about my baby, I'll kick your ass where you stand."

Kaitlyn closed and opened her eyes, not entirely sure if this was really happening. Then again, these two had hated each other from day one, so she shouldn't have been surprised. It didn't help matters that she had fought with Roman before showing up to the taping and was pregnant and hormonal. Needless to say, her mood wouldn't have been the greatest.

"I'm terrified." The blonde feigned fear.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her out of the hallway.

"This is why I told you not to show up." He said, pulling her off to the side. "Word of your pregnancy is going around and people are speculating. The fact that you even showed up is enough to shock them. Given your reputation, did you really think anyone would let it slide?"

"Give my reputation?" Ava questioned, glaring at Roman. "Can we reflect on the fact that that bitch over there is the one who started all of these rumors?"

"Do what you set out to do." He advised her. "She's doing this all on purpose. Don't let her."

"Aww, Roman, please don't tell me you're getting sucked into all of this?" Summer said from behind him. "That baby, despite what she's told you, probably isn't even yours. We all know how she likes to fuck around. Just ask Corey or any other living breathing male on the roster."

"Shut it, Summer!" He turned to scream at her. "Do you want her to kick your ass again? Because I'll gladly let her do it."

"The slut sucked you in." The blonde shook her head in shame. "Get out while you can. Otherwise she'll have you paying child support for the next eighteen years."

Ava looked around to see that quite a few people had gathered around them. Some nodded their heads in agreement, while others just stared on, drinking in everything so that they would have something to talk about later on. Finally, her eyes focused on Roman who stood speechless. His eyes skipped around the room, seemingly trying to avoid Ava's stare.

"Oh I see." She said, looking around the hall. "It's fine for you to care when no one is around, but when the greater part of the NXT roster is in your presence, then you can't."

"Ava, not now." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Now is not the right time."

"No, _now _is the perfect time." Ava said through gritted teeth.

"Not right here."

"I got it." The brunette nodded, sarcastically smiling. "It's fine for Seth and Dean to know the truth, but everyone else, no. God forbid all your _friends_ knew the truth about all of this."

"Ava." Roman said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"You know what?" She asked, shaking her head. "It's not worth it anymore. I thought we could do this, but clearly we can't. Forget everything we agreed on doing. I thought _we_ were both ready for this, I guess we aren't. You're off the hook, Reigns."

"Don't be like this."

She said nothing more as she walked away from him and the small crowd filling the hallway. Suddenly, the only thing that mattered was getting her segment done and heading home. The sooner she got it finished, the sooner she could get home and try to move on with her life.

* * *

A/N: Yay for an update!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: YAY for a new update! Thank you to everyone following the story, I love you all and I'm glad you're enjoy it! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"You _have_ to tell me how she's doing, Kaitlyn." Roman followed her through the arena halls. "She refuses to talk to me."

Kaitlyn was growing annoyed with him following her around everywhere. She had tried ignoring him, but when that didn't work, she had just told him she knew nothing. That had worked for all of an hour and then he was back on her case, begging her for some kind of information.

"Did you go see her at all after the taping?"

"No." He muttered, looking around the corridor. "I tried calling her a thousand times and she won't answer me! I need to hear from her and see how she is doing."

"Maybe, you should have thought about that before you _didn't_ say anything." Kaitlyn pointed out. "Roman, if you want her to really believe that you care about this baby then you have to own to up to it in front of _everyone_."

"It isn't anybody's business but ours."

"You are one confusing man." She smirked. "I know that it's your baby and I've done nothing but try push you guys to try and be grown up about this."

"The only reason why you know about me being the father is because Ava told you." He shrugged. "Or you were there when she got the results of her pregnancy test. Seriously, do girls always have to do this sort of shit together?"

"Do guys always have to brag about fucking a girl, but then completely deny it when there is a baby involved?"

"I'm not denying the baby anymore!" He exclaimed. "I never did doubt the baby was mine. I was just afraid and thought I couldn't handle being a parent. Ava already hates me. What if the baby ends up hating me, too?"

"Not standing up for her or the baby was a big screw up on your part." Kaitlyn sighed. "To her it was like denying the baby all over again. If you keep this up, the baby will end up hating you and probably her, too."

"I just really need to know how she's doing." Roman pleaded with her.

She released a nervous breath, knowing Ava was going to hate her for what she was about to do. Pulling her room key out of her bag, she handed it over to Roman.

"Go back to the hotel and go to my room." The diva said, watching as he took the key from her hand. "Room 405. Ava travelled out here with me and she stayed back at the hotel to sleep off the exhaustion of traveling."

"Why is she there?" He asked with a mixture of relief and anger. "She should be at home resting."

"Don't start this again." Kaitlyn muttered, waving her hand in the air. "Ava is pregnant, Roman, not on her death bed. Okay? Stop doing this. It's the whole reason why you two fought the week before."

"I just don't understand why she came."

"I don't know." She was getting annoyed now. "Go and ask her yourself. You know where she is now and she's not expecting you. So hurry."

Nodding, he turned around and started away from her.

"Don't make me regret this!" Kaitlyn called after him.

He rushed into the locker room and rapidly grabbed his things, stuffing them into his duffle bag. Zipping up the bag, he tossed it over his shoulder and started out of the room, nearly knocking Seth over.

"Where's the fire?"

"I need to go see Ava." He gushed. "She's here."

"Don't fuck shit up." Dean said as he entered the locker room. "She looked horrible when I last saw her."

"Shut up, Ambrose." Seth said through gritted teeth.

"For what? He has to understand what he put her through." He pointed at Roman. "Go fix shit with her and fast. She took what happened at the tapings to heart."

He was floored by the revelation that they had known how she was doing and hadn't bothered to tell him. "When did you guys see her?"

"After the taping." Seth admitted. "We were really worried about her, so we went to go check on her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ava begged us not to." Dean shrugged, moving across the room. "Besides, we knew you had to sweat this out."

"Great friends." He muttered.

"You have to learn how to stand up to everyone and tell them shit like it is." Dean pointed out. "Fuck what everyone thinks. You owned up to being the father with us, Kaitlyn, and Ava. You can do it with everyone else, too. Forget about whatever vendetta it is that you guys have against each other, move on from it and work on being parents together."

"Dean, you don't understand." He sighed.

"I understand perfectly fine." He snapped. "My childhood wasn't the greatest fucking thing compared to everyone else's in the room. My dad was in and out of jail and my mom died from an overdose. I classify them as shitty parents. When I look at you and Ava, I know you're going to be fine raising this child together. Don't fuck the kid up."

"I'm not."

"You are if you're only going to acknowledge it's paternity behind closed doors." Seth sighed, knowing Dean was right. "You sure as hell are if you're not going to be in the kid's life."

"What about her? She's the one making things difficult!"

Dean shook his head, while Seth just sighed. How could they get him to understand that it was much more than what he thought? There were so many feelings to consider and he was only worried about how he will end up looking.

"She wants to keep working when I told her she didn't have to!" He exclaimed. "She went ahead and did that segment, knowing I wasn't happy about it. I know for a fact that she's going to keep going back when she doesn't have to anymore. I'm not the one being selfish, Ava is!"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Dean asked. "She needs to hold onto her job so that she doesn't end up on the streets."

"I said I would help her."

"I'm stopping right there." He shrugged. "Ava will tell you the rest when or if she feels up to it."

"What-"

"Just go." Seth waved him off.

* * *

He slid the key into the lock and let himself in the room. Not sure if she was still asleep or not, Roman softly closed the door behind him and then walked further into the room.

"I'm going to kill Kaitlyn." She said as soon as she set eyes on him. "I told her not to tell you I was here and she did it anyway."

Dropping his gym bag to the floor, he moved to the bed she was sitting on and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to pull her to him, only to have Ava move away from him. Roman watched as she hopped off the bed like it was on fire and lean against the dresser, glaring at him.

"I wanted to talk about what happened at the taping."

"Really? Because I think you said enough." She snapped. "Your not defending the baby really pissed me off. Forget about me, Roman, because I know you don't care much for me."

"I do care about you!" He exclaimed. "That baby is a part of you and if I care about it, then I care about you, Ava!"

"That's why you all practically told me to shut my mouth in front of everyone." Ava pointed out. "You're embarrassed, Roman. If I were anyone else, but me, then you'd be fine and you'd own up to this pregnancy in front of everyone."

"It had nothing to do with with being embarrassed or you being you." He sighed. "I was just taken by surprise was all. I really didn't think people would mind what Summer had to say. That crowd in the hall was unexpected and I was taken off guard."

"You said that given my reputation people would speculate." Ava said, thinking back to that day. "When Summer started directing herself towards you, you did nothing but stare at everyone. You didn't defend the baby.."

"Or you." He interrupted her. "I'm sorry about that. Ever since you told me you were going to abort and then didn't do it, I've been in a funk. I care about the baby..."

"That's why you denied it." She whispered, walking towards the bed.

"I never doubted the baby was mine. From the moment you told me, I knew I was the father." Roman said, gently wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulling her down on the bed next to him. "Being responsible for another human life is a scary thing, Ava. The thought of taking care of a baby scared the shit out of me. It still does, but that fear is slowly being replaced with a new one. You loathe my existence and vice versa. That added factor makes things difficult and at the same time I can't help but think that they baby will hate me, too."

"I'm afraid, too." Ava admitted. "I think I'll be afraid until I'm old and gray, wondering if I raised the baby right or not. That fear of being a parent never fades away, or so I'm told. But you don't see me running anymore. I've accepted that we're in this together, but you being a stubborn fuck is making this difficult."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." The brunette smirked. "You all but had a heart attack when I told you about my segment. We fought about it for absolutely no reason. Roman, I appreciate your help, but you have to understand that I still need to work. I can't and don't want to depend on you for everything. I live on my own and I need money in order to support myself and the baby. I can't very well do nothing and expect to still live in my apartment, you know? I'm not being heartless or selfish. It's just a way of living and keeping myself stable."

"I don't think you need to keep going back." He still held onto his argument. "You have me to help you and I won't let you fall."

"You won't let me fall." Ava stated, practically laughing. "Explain what happened last week then."

"I don't know what I have to do to get you to believe me." Roman spoke urgently. Sliding off the bed, he dropped down to his knees in front of her. One of his hands rested on her thigh, while the other rested on her slight baby bump. "Like I said, I do care about the baby and I do care about you. Every choice you make or every choice I make affects the _three_ of us. We're a family in some fucked up way."

Ava rested her hand on top of his, her fingers lightly brushing against his. Looking down at their hands, she smiled at contrast of their skin tones. Her fair skin tone contrasted with his tan skin. Biting down on her lower lip, she thought, for the first time, just who the baby would take after.

"What's got you smiling?" Roman wondered.

"How the baby would look." Ava said, holding her smile. "I can't help but wonder if it will have my eye color with your skin tone and your dark hair."

"We'll have a gorgeous baby." He joked. "With hot parents like us, we can't go wrong."

"So you think I'm hot?" She giggled. "Why, Roman, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Shut up." He blushed, dropping both of his hands back to his sides. "You know what I meant."

"Do I?"

Rising to his feet, he tucked his hands into his front pockets and stared down at her. "We have something more serious to talk about."

"Like what?" She asked, getting up herself. "How _hot_ you think I am?"

"Ava." He growled. "It amazes me how one minute ago you were tearing my head off about not caring and now you're all hot about one tiny little slip up."

"Oh you're so sensitive."

Roman stared at her disbelievingly. She had been the one to run out on him when he didn't speak fast enough. She had been the one who all but chewed his head off about not wanting to be in the baby's life and now she was treating it like a joke.

"Not right now, Ava."

Backing away from him, she felt her smile drop from her face. Tilting her head to the side, she finally took in his appearance. He looked angry and rather flustered. At a closer look Ava could tell he was worried about her as well as how things would play out after the baby was born. She wanted to admit that she felt the same way, but couldn't.

"I'm just teasing you." Ava frowned. "How about we make a compromise?"

"You compromise with me?"

"Yes." She muttered, looking up at him. "We'll try this again. This time without getting mad at each other or running off when something is said."

"And?"

"And we hear each other out." Ava closed the space between them, her hands resting on his chest. "You stop bitching about me working and I'll try not to take everything that you say or do to heart."

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head. "You've got a deal."

"Let's see if we can stick to this."

His hand rested on her hips, his thumbs slowly brushing against the small area of skin that her shirt exposed. "I really doubt we can, but for the sake of the baby we will try."

"That's all we can do." She smiled. "Let's go get food. Your baby is starving."

Smiling, he couldn't help but wonder which baby she had meant.

* * *

A/N: Let's see how long they can last this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"When do you plan on telling your family?" He asked.

"I was hoping I didn't have to tell them." She shrugged as she signed in.

"Were you just going to show up to their house with the baby in the carrier and then tell them?" Roman asked, following her to the row of seats across the room. "Because I really doubt they would appreciate that."

"They really don't appreciate much anyway." Ava sat down, resting her purse in her lap. "My relationship with my parents is really a touchy thing with me. I really don't want to talk about them right now."

Running a hand through his hair, Roman released a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She muttered, focusing her eyes on him. "They're just unbearable a lot of the time. So to make things easier on us, I just don't bother spending too much time with them."

"We're your family now." Roman smiled, resting his hand on her stomach. "Me and the baby.."

"And who else?" Ava asked, sensing that there was more he wanted to tell her.

"My family. I told them about the baby and they're excited about it." He said, trying to hold back his excitement. "They want to meet you. That is when you're up for it."

A smile involuntarily graced her features as she absorbed his words. His family, people whom she had never met, were excited about the baby. Not only that, they wanted to meet her. Complete strangers were happy about the impending birth of their child. While she was worried about what they would think of her, the thought of them caring warmed her heart.

"At least the baby is going to have one set of grandparents in its life."

From the corner of his eye, he could see the tears streaking her face.

"Ava Rose?"

He looked at the nurse across the room and gestured that they would be in to see the doctor in a minute. Rising to his feet, he moved in front of her and stretched his hands out towards her. When she intertwined her hands with his, he gently helped her up to her feet.

"Don't cry." He whispered, wiping away her tears. "Everything will be fine in the end."

"I know." Ava slightly laughed through her tears. "I think I'm just too hormonal today."

Saying nothing, Roman led her across the room. Things had been going well between them for the last two weeks and he wasn't willing to risk ruining things. Especially, before their ultrasound appointment.

"You can come over here, you know?" Ava laughed after she got situated. "I'm not going to bite, Roman."

After her tear filled outburst in the waiting room, he couldn't help but become a little nervous around her. Ava's mood swings made him worry sometimes, making him unsure of how he should act around her. It amazed him that they had managed to get through the last two weeks without arguing over something petty.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Ava giggled, waving him over. "Come and see your baby."

He walked across the room and stood next to her, impatiently staring at the blank screen, waiting to see the first image of their baby.

"Are you two ready to see your baby?" Dr. Moore asked, smiling at the soon to be parents.

"I am." Roman smiled, looking at the screen.

"I showed you the last ultrasound picture."

"It's not the same as actually being here to the see the baby." Roman responded, lacing his hand with hers. "Now be quiet and let me see our baby."

"How are you feeling, Ava? Any sickness?"

"Not as much as I had in the beginning." Ava responded, shivering when the cold gel hit her exposed stomach. "I really feel like it's beginning to fade."

The sound filling his ears caused Roman to take his focus off the screen and look from the doctor to Ava. "Is that the baby's heartbeat I'm hearing?"

"Yes, it is." Ava nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "It's a beautiful thing to hear."

"I'll say." Roman smiled, gently squeezing her hand.

"Here's the head." Dr. Moore pointed to the screen. "There's the right arm. If you look close enough, you can the baby has got its legs crossed."

"It's a girl." Ava joked. "She's being lady like and crossing her legs."

"Yeah, okay." Roman laughed. "You can tell from that alone."

"If you're interested, I can find out the sex of the baby." Dr. Moore smiled at them. "All I would have to do is just wiggle your stomach a bit and maybe the baby will uncross it's legs."

"No, it's fine."

"Yes, let's find out."

Roman and Ava looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"Come on, let's find out." Roman tried to convince her. "I would love to know if it's a girl or a boy."

"I want to be surprised."

* * *

"I still can't believe that that's _our _baby." Roman grinned, looking at the picture. "Four months in and he's that big."

"Oh, it's a he now?" Ava laughed. "On the way over you were dead set on it being a girl."

"I changed my mind." He shrugged, unlocking the door.

"Your hormones are worse than mine." She joked, following him inside.

"Well, I wouldn't have to change my mind about it if you let the doctor tell us the sex of the baby." Roman said as he walked into the kitchen. "I need to know what kind of colors to get for the baby's room over here."

Her heart started to race. She thought the thumping was so loud, that Roman could hear it. Before following after him, Ava took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. He was being the father, she, deep down inside, had hoped he would be. His interest was just that as a father to the baby and nothing else.

"She offered to write it down on a piece of paper for you." Ava entered the kitchen. "You could haven taken her up on the offer."

"I want us both to know the sex of the baby." He said, pulling a couple of plates out of the cabinet. "I would be bound to slip up and tell you."

Ava only shook her head as she crossed over to the table and started pulling their lunch out of the plastic bags. Setting the foam containers on the table, she looked over at Roman who was walking over to the table.

"Roman Reigns would tell me something?" She smirked. "I really doubt you would."

"Finding out that I'm going to have a son or daughter is not something I can keep to myself."

"Oh, but not telling other people about it you can d0." Ava smiled, poking fun at him.

"Very cute." He set the plates down and walked over to her. "I just really wanted to know so that we'd know what kind of names and furniture to pick out."

"We'll stick to neutral colors." Ava rested her hands on his chest. "The good thing about names is that there are a lot to choose from. We have five more months until the baby gets here, which means we'll have time. Let's not forget that other people will be throwing in their two cents, too."

"Dean and Seth already gave you some ideas, didn't they?" Roman laughed.

"Two weeks ago when they came to visit me after the tapings." She said, looking up at him. "I guess their idea of taking my mind off of things was to name the baby."

"I don't want to hear what they came up with." He laughed, setting his hands on her hips. "I don't want to hear any suggestions from my parents, friends, or the rest of my family. Only our suggestions matter."

"Do you realize that is going to be difficult?" She giggled. "Well, my family you won't have to worry about, but everyone else.."

"It'll be fine." He pulled away from her. "Let's eat."

They set the table and then sat down to eat.

"What names have you thought of?" He asked.

"To be honest, I really haven't thought of any." The brunette admitted. "With everything that has happened since I found about the pregnancy and with everything going on now, I really haven't had any time."

"I've thought of a couple." Roman muttered, his eyes skipping away from hers.

"Really?" Her eyebrow shot up in curiosity. "What are they?"

"If it's a boy I was thinking Noah." Roman made eye contact with her. "If it's a girl I was thinking Leila."

Dropping her food to her plate, she scooted her seat backwards and rose to her feet and quickly exited the kitchen. She couldn't help but get emotional over his interest in the baby. Everything from wanting to know the sex of the baby to having name ideas.

Confused by her actions, he followed her out of kitchen and followed her cries to the living room.

"Don't cry." He whispered, turning her around to face him. "I told you that everything will be fine. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that in a day."

"I'm not crying because I'm upset or anything. Well, this time at least." Ava laughed through her tears. "Never has anyone ever cared so much about me or what was going on with me."

"Even me?"

"That's what makes me happy, too." The brunette admitted. "Given our past history, it just makes me feel funny inside knowing that you care."

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I don't know what happened with your family, but I do know what happened with us and we're doing what we can to get past that. Ava, despite our situation, just know that I'll be there for you and the baby. Call me whenever and I'll drop what I'm doing, I'll be there for you...and the baby."

Smiling, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

A/N: I love cliffhanger endings..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Ava and her family.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story. I love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review.

* * *

"You kissed him!" Kaitlyn squealed. "I knew you had feelings for him!"

Ava smacked her friend on the arm and then looked around to make sure nobody in the store had heard her. "I don't have feelings for him." She muttered, pushing the shopping cart forward. "I was just very hormonal and he was being sweet and I kissed him. No big deal, Kaitlyn."

"No big deal?" The diva asked, her eyes wide with excitement. "This is really the first physical contact you guys have had since you had sex with him."

Ava awkwardly smiled at the horrified elderly couple that was walking by them before she quickly moved away from her friend. This was too private of a conversation to have in the middle of the grocery store.

"Stop running away from me." She caught up to her. "I swear every time I mention Roman's name you start to run away from me."

"I'm not running." Ava curtly responded. "I'm pretending that I don't know you."

"Despite what either one of you say, there are feelings there." Kaitlyn ignored her. "You are the mother of his child. He is the father of your child. The two of you have been spending a lot of time together lately. Without killing each other, I might add. Then you kissed him."

Ava's eyes scanned the shelves, looking for what she needed. Finding the sugar, she grabbed the brand she always got and dropped it into the cart. Continuing to ignore her friend, she moved along, in search of finding the flour that she used, as well.

"Ignore me all you want, Ava." Kaitlyn moved around the cart, standing in front of it. "But you know that I'm right."

"Actually, you couldn't be anymore wrong." The pregnant woman said sharply. "He was being very sweet and caring about the baby and what he wanted to do with the room. Before our appointment, he told me how his family was excited about the baby and they wanted to meet me. When I mentioned how my family wouldn't care, he just made me feel better about them. He made me feel better about everything. I don't have feelings for Roman. It was just my hormones are acting up."

"Uh-huh." Kaitlyn nodded skeptically. "Is that what you're going to tell me when you sleep with him again? I mean last time it was the alcohol. This time around it's going to be your pregnancy hormones. What's it going to be the third time around?"

"There will _not _be a second time for us." Ava growled. "We're not together and we aren't going to get together. All we're going to do is raise the baby together."

She quickly stepped out of Ava's way, avoiding getting run over by the cart. Running a hand through her hair, she followed after her annoyed and pregnant friend.

"I was just teasing you." She said, falling into step with her. "It was just your hormones."

"I'm sure you were." Ava turned the corner. "Needless to say, I haven't talked to him since then."

"You haven't talked to him in three days?" She asked, surprised. "He must be going nuts."

"I don't know what to say to him." Ava muttered, unloading the cart. "I felt like such a little idiot afterwards that I just left. I don't want to prolong an awkward situation, so I plan on ignoring it the next time I see Roman."

"Wise decision." Kaitlyn said dryly. "Because Roman will forget that little game of tonsil hockey you guys played."

"Even he knows that it shouldn't have happened." Ava shrugged. "Besides, there isn't any need for us to bring it up anymore. By the time I see him again, he would have long forgotten about it."

"I'm sure he will." She muttered under her breath.

After paying and getting the groceries loaded into the car, the two girls headed back to Ava's house.

"When do you plan on seeing Roman again?"

"Tonight." She sighed. "He's going with me to see my parents. Hence why I needed the baking supplies. I needed to make something for him."

"You're baking Roman a cake as an apology?"

"Sort of." She said, running a hand through her hair. "I feel bad for subjecting him to them. It's the only way I can think of making it up to him and I feel like eating cake."

"I think I know another way." Kaitlyn smiled. "You won't have to worry about getting pregnant since he already did a fine job of that!"

"Bitch." Ava glared at her friend, then turned to stare straight ahead. "These pregnancy jokes are getting annoying."

"You have it easy." Kaitlyn laughed, stopping at a red light. "At least you don't have Dean and Seth to give you hell."

"Because they know I'll whack them with a wooden spoon." Ava smiled proudly. "Just like the last time."

* * *

"This is the twentieth time you've died." Seth said, shutting the game off. "What's got you so nervous?"

"I'm going with Ava to see her parents." He said, placing the remote control down. "From what little she has told me, I'm really not looking forward to it."

"Ava has a short temper." Dean said, before taking a sip of his beer. "She'll tell them the news. They'll argue for all of three minutes and then you'll be out of there."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"I've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting them." Dean cringed at the memory. "You'll see for yourself. But I'll give you a heads up."

"What's that?"

"The guy that she is going to introduce as her father, isn't really her father." He said, looking to Seth for some kind of backup. "Her dad died in a prison fight when she was three years old. When she was about thirteen her mom married some rich guy that she still sometimes considers to be the only father she has ever known."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a self righteous son of a bitch with tons of money and a drinking problem." Dean said. "When I met him, he made her feel like complete shit about herself."

"Her mother?"

"I don't think there's a right way to describe her." Seth jumped in. "It's something you have to see for yourself."

"She's a gold digging bitch with a drug problem." Dean shrugged.

"I guess there is a way to describe her." Seth muttered. "After you meet them and if Ava decides to tell you anything, then I think you'll understand her a lot better. I know I did."

"What about you?"

"Same thing." Dean nodded. "Her and I had a lot more in common than I thought and we just kind of hit it off as friends. I like to look after her, so that's why whenever you fucked up with her, I was on her side. She's had it tough. By the end of tonight, it'll be even tougher for her."

"How so?"

"You'll see." The Cincinnati native said, rising to his feet. "Don't do anything to aggravate her tonight."

"I doubt he will." The two toned hair man laughed. "Roman will be there to _kiss_ her pain away."

"Really?" Dean looked at Roman, his eyebrow raised. "I take it I missed something."

"She laid one on him the other day and he's been a wreck ever since."

"It meant nothing." He shook his head. "She was just emotional and let her hormones take over."

"Sure, that was it."

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Roman asked, annoyed.

"It's my house!" Seth exclaimed. "I think _you_ have somewhere to be though."

"Assholes." He muttered.

* * *

"It'll be fine." Roman said, taking her hand in his. "I'm with you through this all."

His words should have put her at ease, but they really hadn't. Sighing, she turned her gaze towards the house she had lived in. She had so many bad times behind that door that it frightened her. The thought of exposing Roman to her family terrified her, making her doubt her decision to be there.

"I want you to know that-"

"Dean and Seth told me." He interrupted her.

"What exactly did they tell you?"

He tried to gauge her reaction. He couldn't tell if she was okay or annoyed with the fact that he knew something about her past.

"Just that your father died in prison when you were three and that your mom remarried when you were thirteen."

"I'm pretty sure Dean told you what my mom is about."

He nodded his head.

"Are you sure you want to meet them?" Ava asked. "Because if you don't, I completely understand."

"Anything so you don't have to tell them, huh?" He asked, laughing. "Let's go in and see them. Maybe it won't be that bad."

She watched as he got out of the car and shook her head. "Yeah and you'll survive jumping out of a plane without a parachute." Ava muttered, then got out.

"Try look on the bright side." He smiled when she met him on the sidewalk. "They could very well surprise you."

"Just like someone coming out of the closet during Thanksgiving dinner." Ava smirked as she moved forward. "Let's get this over with."

He followed Ave to the front door and grabbed her hand just as she rang the doorbell. He gently squeezed it, reassuring her that he would be there for her.

"Ava." Her mother muttered opening the door. Noticing Roman, she looked to him curiously. "What brings you here?"

Her mother leaned against the door, trying to hold herself up. Drooping eyelids and slurred speech had told Ava that she had already taken something.

"I called you yesterday and told you I was going to be coming by." Ava sighed. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course, I remember." Her mother smirked, trying to straighten herself up. "Come on in. Richard should be out of his office soon. He had some last minute business to take care of." She said more to Roman than to Ava. "I'm Jennifer, by the way."

"Roman." He weakly smiled, following Ava in.

"I just need to freshen up." She smiled. "I'll be right with you. In the mean time, Ava, show your little friend around."

The pregnant brunette watched as her mother walked towards the staircase, a peel of her laughter echoing through the hallway. When she disappeared at the top of the staircase, Ava sighed and then turned back to Roman.

"I'm sorry about her." She muttered. "She never knows when to stop."

"It's fine." He shrugged, following her to the living room.

"It isn't fine." She turned around to face him. "It was _never_ fine. Not when I was a kid and not now."

"We'll just tell them and then we'll go." He replied, leading her over to the couch. "We've been here five minutes and I can already sense your frustrations with them. I don't want anything to upset you tonight."

She turned her head to the side to get a good look at him. He looked to be in a state of disgust and Ava really couldn't have blamed him.

"Why do you care so much?" Ava whispered, her eyes never leaving his worried ones. "Why did you want to be here so bad?"

"It's because I care about you and the baby." He replied. "Forget everything in the past, Ava. I know that's what is bothering you about all of this, but I want you to forget it."

Before she could respond, a voice interrupted them.

"Well, look who took time out of her busy _wrestling_ schedule to come see us."

Roman looked up to see who he assumed to be her stepfather. The smirk on his face made Roman want to get up and smack it right off of him. How could he stand there and look at her which such disdain?

"Richard." Ava rose to her feet. "Where's Mom?"

"She'll be done in a minute." He sauntered in the room, moving towards the bar in the corner. "Would you like a drink?"

"Don't you see that I have someone with me?" Ava asked disbelievingly.

Placing the bottle of whiskey on the counter, Richard looked over at the couch to where an unfamiliar person was sitting. He looked back to Ava, pointing at Roman, as if asking who he was.

"This is Roman Reigns." She said. "He and I work together. Roman, this is my _stepfather_ Richard Anderson."

"I should have known that you two worked together." He muttered, filling his glass with the dark liquid. "The buffoonish look he has should have tipped me off."

She placed her hand on Roman's chest, telling him it wasn't worth it.

"How long do you plan on staying over?" He asked, disinterested in the fact that they were there. "Jennifer is on God only knows what and she forgot to tell me of your rare trip over here."

"We don't plan on staying long." Roman said sharply.

"You're in my house young man." He sternly said, coming around the bar. "I don't care how you talk when you're outside, but in here you will be civil with me and my family."

"Family?" Roman laughed. "Your wife is upstairs, probably passed out and you're standing there with a drink in your hand and insulting people that have done nothing to you."

"That's enough!" Richard shouted, slamming his glass on top of the bar. "You don't ever talk to me like that in my house!"

"Let's talk about how you and your wife haven't positively acknowledged Ava. I've been here for twenty minutes and I can see you already treat her like shit!" Roman continued to rant. "If I were her I wouldn't even bother acknowledging your existence anymore!"

"Well, you're not her!" He exclaimed. "She can make her own decisions!"

"What is all the noise down here?" Jennifer asked, stumbling into the room. "I went u-u-uppstairs to freshen up and I come down to all this commotion."

"_Your_ daughter's boyfriend seems to think he has a handle on our relationship with her." He muttered, glaring at her. "I told him he is not to talk to us like that."

"I came here to tell you guys some news." Ava stepped in between everyone, her eyes on her parents. "I'm pregnant and he's the father."

"This black guy is the father."

"I'm Samoan, you ignorant mother fucker." He growled, starting to move towards Richard.

"Stop it!" Ava shouted, placing her hand on Roman's chest. "I want everyone to shut their mouths and listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Ava." Richard seethed. "You've done enough damage to my reputation. First, your decision to wrestle and wearing those ridiculous outfits. People still make fun of your mother and I about that. Now, this. You're pregnant with this guy's baby and you're not married and you want us to accept it."

"I knew you weren't going to accept this. You've never accepted anything unless it was something you would do yourself." She said, folding her arms underneath her breasts. "I just thought it was something you should know."

"You thought wrong." He growled, grabbing his drink again. "I want you out of my house in five minutes. I don't want to see either one of you again."

When he was gone, Ava turned her attention towards her mother. "What do you have to say?"

"Pregnant?" She muttered, leaning against the wall to hold herself up. "You're ruining everything! Look at how your father reacted! You've upset him. Of all people, Ava, you should know not to upset him!"

"He is _not_ my father!" Ava screamed at her. "He never was and he never will be! My real father has been dead for twenty years and so have you!"

"I'm standing right before you, watching you throw your life away on wrestling and a relationship that won't last." She said, trying to be motherly. "Abort the kid and move on with your life. Come back to us. You know Richard didn't mean it."

"My whole life I've watched you do one destructive thing after another." Ava said, stepping towards her mother. "So many times I've tried to help you get off the drugs and leave your stupid no good boyfriends behind and you did nothing. You stood there and took shit from everyone, Richard included. I needed a mother and I never had one because you were busy whoring around. You were too self involved with yourself and you still are, Mom! I'm not going to stand by and watch you do this anymore. I'm done with you both."

"The kid doesn't stand a chance with you. Get rid of it while you can."

"I will never be like you!" Ava shouted again. "I'd rather fucking die than see that happen."

"Oh, but it will." She smirked coldly. "Especially, with him being the father." She added, nodding towards Roman. "He'll run off with someone else and leave you on welfare like everyone else. Just like your father did to us."

"Let's get out of here." Roman wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leading her out of the room. "You don't need assholes like them in your life anyway. I'll be damned if _our _baby is going to be around them."

When they were out of the house, he pulled her closer to him. "Don't let them get to you."

"It's hard not to." She cried. "Parents aren't supposed to be this way their kids, Roman. They just aren't. They're supposed to love them and care about them, not treat them like shit."

"Some people just aren't cut out to be parents." He said when they got in the car. "They're those type of people."

"I just don't understand why she would react that way and say that the baby will be worse off with me."

"Listen, the baby will _never_ be worse of with you." Roman said, gently resting his hands on her shoulders. "You're going to be a great mother. I can tell already."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." She murmured, trying to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry _you_ had to deal with them for so long." He said, ushering her into the car. "You don't deserve it. Nobody does, Ava."

He closed the door and moved around to the driver's side of the car. Getting in, he started the car. "Did you want to stop anywhere on the way home?"

"No." Ava sniffled. "Just go straight back to my house."

* * *

"Ava, wake up." He gently shook her awake. "We're home."

"Five more minutes." She groaned then closed her eyes again.

"I'm not letting you sleep in the car." Roman laughed. "Wake up!"

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she sat forward and looked around to see that they were in front of her apartment building. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she pushed the door open and stumbled out of the car. Slamming it shut behind her, she started up the walkway.

Getting out, he followed her into the building, making sure she had made it inside safe and sound.

"Thank you." Ava sleepily muttered when he had gotten the door open for her. "Sorry for tonight."

Roman said nothing as he closed the door behind them and followed her to her room.

"You can go home now."

"I want to make sure that you're all right." He said, walking her to her room. He walked over to the bed and pulled her covers back. "Get your butt into bed."

"Yes, sir." She smiled, saluting him. "Thank you, Roman."

When she got into bed, he pulled the covers over her and shut out the lights. Leaning down, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, babies." He barely whispered and then left the room.

Softly closing the door behind him, he decided to crash on the couch. She really hadn't seemed all that well and the last thing he wanted to do was leave her alone.

* * *

A/N: :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review!

* * *

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up and looked around to see that she was in her room. Pushing the covers off of her, she threw her feet over the edge of the bed, allowing them to rest against her fluffy carpet. Before getting up, she checked the time, to find that it was fifteen to two in the morning. Sighing, she got up to her feet and started out of the room. The cake she had made earlier was calling to her.

She was halfway down the hall when she stopped in her tracks. If she listened close enough, Ava could hear the sounds of the TV. She remembered Roman had dropped her off and then she had assumed he had left. Trying to keep herself calm, she started for the living room and stopped in the archway.

"Hi." She softly spoke.

Roman turned his head to see Ava standing there, a small smile on her face. "Hey. Is everything all right?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. "Are you okay? Is the baby fine?"

"We're fine." Ava smiled, walking over to the couch and sitting next to him. "The thought of food woke me up."

"Go get something to eat then." He laughed.

"I was on my way there when I heard the TV." She said, looking at him. "I hadn't expected you to be here. When you left my room, I just figured you had gone home."

Leaning over, he grabbed the remote off the table and shut the TV off. Placing it back on the table, he leaned back into the couch, he slightly turned his head to the side to look at Ava.

"I didn't feel right leaving you alone." He admitted, resting his hand on her thigh. "You weren't exactly in the greatest mood when we left your parents house. I wanted to be here incase you needed me, Ava."

"Thank you." She whispered, resting her hand on top of his. "You didn't have to do that."

He moved his hand out from underneath hers hand and got up to his feet. Standing in front of her, Roman stretched his hands out towards Ava. When she placed her hands in his, he gently helped her up to her feet.

"I wanted to do it." Roman whispered, freeing one of his hands and running it through her hair. "I was worried about you when we got home."

"I'll be fine." She sighed, pulling away from him. "I don't want to talk about them anymore. They know that I'm pregnant and they proved themselves to be the inconsiderate asses I've always known them to be. As far as I'm concerned, I'm done with them."

He could tell she was crying. Even with her back towards him, Roman could sense the tears spilling out her eyes as she spoke by the way her voice quivered. Though she was putting up the front that she was fine, he knew she wasn't. Ava wouldn't admit it out loud, but she still had to care something about them. After all, Richard was the only father she had ever known, and her mother was, well, her only mother.

"I'll believe you when you can say that without crying." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Despite, how you're acting and what you're trying to say, I know you still care about them."

"I shouldn't!" She exclaimed, wiping away her tears.

"They're the only people you have ever had around to call parents, so you're still going to care a little bit." Roman pointed out, gently turning Ava around to face him. "You're not going to get over them or their reactions that easy."

"I want to forget them." Ava admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "They don't deserve any kind of recognition. Mom was drugged up all the time and Richard, he was just impossible. Especially when he was drunk."

"Let's not talk about them anymore." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "They aren't worth mentioning."

"I feel like you need to know _something_ about me." She whispered.

"You're having my baby." Roman shrugged, resting his hands on her hips. "I think we're past getting to know each other."

"Shut up." She said, loosening one arm from around his neck and then playfully swatting him on the chest. "You know what I meant, Roman."

"We'll save all that for another day." He said, brushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "In the mean time, lets go make something. I'm starting to get hungry and I'm pretty sure you're starving."

"I want pizza!" She said, turning away from him and heading towards the kitchen. "Oh and cake!"

"Cake?" Roman questioned, following her. "Where are you going to find cake now?"

"In my fridge." Ava responded, pulling a frozen pizza out the freezer. "I made one earlier today."

"You just randomly make cakes?"

"I was craving it, okay?" Ava muttered, walking over to the oven. "Your baby demands some things at the oddest times."

"Sounds like me." Roman smirked. "Did you need help with anything?"

"Yeah, I do. Can you get me the pizza pan?" Ava asked as she set the oven to preheat. "It's in the bottom cabinet on your left."

Her eyes followed him as he moved across the kitchen to grab the pizza pan. Everything about him was suddenly appealing to her. All of sudden, she wanted to forget about the food and just run her hands all over his body, in his hair. She wanted to feel him all over her. Biting down on her lip, she grasped the edges of the counter to steady herself. What was going on with her? How could she just all of a sudden want to jump into bed with him? Just because he was being sweet to her, it didn't mean she should start getting hot over him.

"Ava?" He asked, placing the pan on the counter. "What's the matter?"

"I just got hot all of a sudden."

"Did you want me to open a window or something?" Roman asked, not sure what do do.

Ava straightened herself up and looked over at him. "No, I'll be fine. I just need to go sit down for a minute. Do you mind putting the pizza in the oven?"

"I'll do it." He said, resting his hand on her lower back and gently pushing her out the kitchen. "I'll be out there in a minute."

Ava only nodded her head, hoping to get herself back to normal before he did. Otherwise, she'd have a big problem on her hands.

"Pizza should be done in twenty minutes." He sat down next to her, his smile quickly fading. "What's wrong?"

She moved her thumb away from her lips and flashed a nervous smile at him. Feeling like she was at a loss for words, Ava just shook her head. In terms of the baby, everything was fine. She felt fine. The only thing that was bugging her was the sudden need to be with Roman.

"Roman, can I ask you something?" She finally asked, making eye contact with him.

"Shoot."

"About the other, when I, uh, fuck." Ava cursed, tilting her head back. "When we, well I should say, me, when I kissed you-"

Roman got off the couch and kneeled down in front of her, his hands gently running up and down her thighs. "Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "To my knowledge, via Google, I know it had something to do with hormones or some bullshit like that."

Ava couldn't help the laugh that escaped from between her lips. Leaning forward, she brought her hands to the sides of his face. Catching the look on his face, she stopped laughing and curled her lips into a smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked, playfully hitting her thighs.

"Nothing." The brunette shook her head. "You're just being so sweet to me and to the baby. I mean, you've thought of names and you're worried about how you're going to decorate the room. When I kissed you the other day, I couldn't help it. This side of you I'm seeing now is different from when we first met."

"It's your hormones." Roman laughed. "The Ava I know is trying to kick her way out of this person in front of me."

"I'm trying to be serious." She frowned, dropping her hands to her lap, nervously looking away from him. "With what happened with my parents tonight, you could have walked away from it all, not wanting to deal with me and the crazy that comes with me."

"I've dealt with your brand of crazy for a while. Though I do understand where part of it comes from now." He turned her head so that their eyes could meet. "We had a little moment the other day, just like we've had any other day over the last few weeks, it's nothing to panic over."

"I'm not panicking." Ava retorted. "I just don't want anything awkward between us because of what happened tonight and the other day."

"I told you, I care about you and the baby."

"I care about you." Her voice slightly broke.

Before he could say anything, the oven timer went off, averting her attention. Without looking at him, she excused herself and started for the kitchen, hoping to escape the awkward atmosphere. When she was gone, he rose to his feet and started for the kitchen.

"I've thought about what happened the other day, too." He admitted, coming up behind her. His hands gripped the edge of the counter, softly pushing his body against hers. "It's been on my mind." Roman whispered in her ear. "There's just too much going on that we can't get swept up in it. We're still getting used to being nice to each other."

She placed the pizza cutter on the counter and turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I agree with you completely, but there's just something about all of this that makes me feel...I don't know what word I'm looking for here." Ava said, looking up at him. "I don't want to say good because it's too cliché."

One of his hands gripped the counter, while his other hand cupped the side of her face. He leaned his head down towards hers, his lips mere inches from hers. "You're just happy." Roman simply suggested. "You're happy."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." He smiled, his thumb gently brushing along her cheek. "I just do."

"Good." She whispered. "I'm glad at least one of us knows because sometimes I can't tell."

Whatever space was left between their lips was soon closed. His lips pressed against hers, slowly moving against hers. Roman's tongue dragged along her lower lip, causing her mouth to open. He dipped his tongue inside, gently exploring Ava's mouth.

Her arms moved from around his waist to around his neck, pushing him further down to her. He had set her veins on fire and had sent her heart pounding. Her knees felt weak and Ava knew if he let her go, she would fall down to the ground.

"Ava." Roman breathed, his hands still cupping her face.

"What's your excuse?" She joked.

"Sympathy hormones." He answered, a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: All filler and no thriller.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"Well, I see you two are warming up to each other rather nicely." Kaitlyn smirked.

"Shut it, Kaitlyn." Ava muttered from the bench. "I don't want to hear it."

"Well, someone is cranky today." She teased as she unzipped her gym bag. "I think it's cute though. I saw how he grabbed your hand as you walked into the building."

"For the love of god, just stop talking!" She growled, not hiding her irritability. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. It's hotter than the seventh circle of hell today and every little thing is just bugging me. Please, just shut your pie hole for five fucking minutes!"

"I see someone's non-sexual hormones are kicking in."

"Fuck off."

Kaitlyn turned away from Ava to hide her laughter. Her hormones had been cracking her up lately and she was finding it difficult to keep herself together around her pregnant friend.

"I need to go find Dusty." Ava sighed, then rose to her feet. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

A few minutes after she left, Roman had showed up looking for her. Kaitlyn was quick to explain where she had gone and how annoyed she had been prior to that.

"She's overly emotional today." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just before we left to come over here, she had been a wreck."

"What happened?"

"She was crying about how none of her clothes were going to fit her anymore and how people were going to find her repulsive as the pregnancy progressed." Roman explained. "It took me twenty minutes to convince her that she was just as beautiful as before and that no one would be repulsed by her."

She fought the urge to smile. It was getting sickeningly cute to see him this way. Whenever she would run into him anywhere in the arena, Kaitlyn could see how happy he was whenever the baby was brought up. The way his face would light up and how his voice would warm up when talking about the baby or Ava made her see that things were slowly taking a turn for the better for them.

"What's got you smiling?"

"I just think it's sweet that you're being this way." She shrugged. "If Ava ever needed anyone in her life during this it's you. Your concern from her is just fucking adorable."

"I wonder why she was irritable before." Roman dryly spoke. "Your taunting her probably drove her mental."

"Nah." Kaitlyn laughed, waving his comment off. "She said something about the heat."

"I'm sure that wasn't the only thing." He shrugged. "Should you see Ava before I do, let her know I was looking for her."

Before Kaitlyn could respond, sudden bursts of shouting spilled into the locker room. Looking at each other, the two looked out into the hall, waiting for someone to appear. When nobody showed up, the two looked back at each other, their eyes widening in shock. One of the voices had belonged to Ava and the other to Summer.

"The girl never quits." Roman muttered, then ran out into the hall.

"You've been like this ever since I set foot through the doors here! I don't know what your problem is, Summer!" Ava shouted. "Get out of my face and leave me alone!"

"My problem is you! Every time I turn around you are there, moving in on something that should have been mine!" Summer screamed, getting in her face. "Now that you're knocked up with that bastard, you're still here. Everyone's eyes are still on you! Your name is still brought up and talked about how good you could have been. Since you've gotten here I've been overshadowed!"

"HEY!" Roman shouted, holding Ava back before she could run at her. "I don't care to know what brought all of this about or who started what. All I know is that this shit is getting old. You two don't like each other. Big deal! Stay out each other's way."

"You're kidding me?" The blonde disbelievingly laughed, shaking her head. "Roman, you of all people, are defending her? I swear after she got knocked up with this kid she's taken all of your attention. For what? Because she's pregnant with somebody's kid and she pinned it on you."

"Keep Ava and _my_ baby out of it!" He roared in her face. "Leave everything alone and be concerned with yourself. Worry about what's going on with you and where you are!"

"You're really going to believe her?"

"It's not your concern, Summer." Roman shrugged, still holding onto Ava. "If I so much as hear about you getting in her face again over stupid shit and getting her upset for no reason, I'll let her kick your ass where you stand."

"Whatever." She muttered, flipping her hair and then walking off. "You'll regret all this in the end."

Roman looked around to see that people had swarmed the halls, taking in the ridiculousness that had just taken place. "There's nothing to see here!" His voice boomed through the hall. "Go on about your business!"

Shaking her head, Ava broke away from Roman. "Don't follow me. I want to be alone right now."

"What was that all about?"

Roman looked off to the side to see Dean standing next to him. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Parts unknown."

"She's extra emotional today." Roman said, looking in the direction she had gone in. "Summer getting in her face didn't seem to help matters along either."

"Well, at least you owned up to the baby being yours in front of everyone." Dean slapped him on the arm, a reassuring smile on his face. "That's probably a perk. If she's hormonal enough, maybe that will turn her on and you'll get lucky again."

Roman looked at his friend in horror. "No filter."

* * *

"By far one of the most interesting nights in terms of being backstage at NXT tonight."

Ava said nothing as she continued to look out the window. She had been in no mood to be around people or to even make idle conversation with Roman. From the moment she had woken up, she had been annoyed. Being backstage at NXT hadn't brightened her day either.

"So you're not going to talk to me now?"

Her lips remained sealed as she took in the the scenery around her. Truth be told, she was slightly peeved at Roman too. He had found the worst time imaginable to interrupt. She was getting ready to tell Summer off and he had taken that away from her. Among that, remained the reason that they had avoided to talk about what happened in her kitchen two weeks before.

"Ava?"

He was trying to be patient with her, but Roman was finding it increasingly difficult. Ever since that spat in the hallway, she had barely looked at him, much less spoken to him.

"We're home."

"No, _I'm_ home." She finally broke her silence. "You were just giving me a ride."

She got out the car and hurriedly walked up towards her apartment building. Growling in annoyance, he got out of the car and followed her.

"Stop following me, Roman."

"Why the hell shouldn't I follow you?" He demanded, standing behind her.

"Because I'm not some charity case!" Ava exclaimed, turning around to face him. "I don't need you to do something just because I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"Open the door and let's go inside." He nodded towards her apartment. "I'm not going to talk about this in the hallway."

Muttering curses under her breath, Ava pushed her door open and moved aside to let him inside.

"I don't know what has been with you lately, Ava."

"You don't know what's been going on with me lately? Let me fill you in. I'm four months pregnant with a man I barely even know. Everything is just moving really quick and I can't seem to grasp it. I'm just hot and frustrated all the time. Some days I don't know how I'm going to do this and then there's you. Everything concerning you is just so confusing. I can't handle it!"

The urgency in her voice made him panic. "I need you to relax." He said, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You're getting yourself worked up into a frenzy for no reason."

"I have every reason to freak out! Don't you see that?"

"No, I don't." Roman leveled his eyes with hers. "I've told you a million times and I'm still trying to convince you, I care about you, Ava. I'm not only here because of the baby. I'm here because of you, too."

"Bullshit." She muttered, shrugging his hands off her shoulders. "Tell me this, please, just to I can clear my head a bit. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, would we still be like this?"

"I really haven't thought of that."

"Are we still going to be like this after the baby is born?"

"I hope so." He admitted. "I told you that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for you through out all of this. Once I start to care about someone, I don't stop. You're the mother of my child, I will never turn your back on your or the baby."

"Really?" She cried. "That's why you denied it in the beginning and then refused to acknowledge the baby in front of everyone."

"We've been through this, Ava." He sighed. "I was afraid in the beginning and now I'm not. With each day that passes by I'm less afraid. The two of us can do this. I know we can. We've been able to for the last few weeks. I don't know what makes things any different now."

"I don't know, Roman." She sighed, walking past him and into the living room. "I really couldn't tell you what's going on in my head right now. There's just so much going on with us.."

"Relax." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Breathe in and out. Nothing is going to happen while I'm around."

Wiping away her tears, she nodded her head. "I'm just freaking out."

"You have no reason to freak out." He sighed, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. "I know what happened with your parents a couple of weeks ago is still bothering you, but there's always me and my family."

"This isn't about them." Ava moved away from him and headed into the living room. "Forget about them. They're the furthest things from my mind."

"What is it?"

"Us!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "My feelings seem to get so jumbled up whenever I'm around you lately. I don't know how to comprehend them. I don't know if I hate you or if I..." Her voice trailed off.

"If you what?" Roman asked after a few moments of silence passed between them. "What is it, Ava?"

"With you being there for me at the clinic, the doctors appointments, and being there when things with my family went to crap." Ava spoke, avoiding his gaze, her hands nervously flitting around. "Tonight you finally just..."

"Owned up to it in front of the entire locker room?"

"Yes." She folded her hands in her lap. "I gave you shit for it in the beginning, but finally being able to hear it...it made me feel funny. In some weird way, it made me wonder just what you and I were. Friends? Just people planning to bring their child up together? I really don't know and not knowing is just driving me absolutely insane. I hate not knowing what is going to happen or not having a handle on things."

How could he tell her that he wasn't sure either? Sure, there were those few moments where he wanted to forget she existed, but at the same he didn't want to. At first he was there for the baby, but as the weeks drew on, he found himself slowly feeling differently towards her.

"You don't know either, do you?"

He shook his head. "I'm just as lost as you are."

"How are you calm?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Spare me the question answers and just get to the point." Ava muttered, rubbing her temples.

"I'm not calm. Sometimes I don't know what to think and drives me absolutely nuts." He admitted, shrugging. "Because of our little situation, I propose we do something about it."

Ava's eyebrow rose in curiosity. Tilting her head to the side, she gestured for Roman to continue.

"We're going shopping for baby furniture tomorrow, right?"

"Last I checked that was the plan."

"Perfect." He smiled. "Tomorrow after I drop you off I want you to get ready and we're going to go out."

"We always go out when you're home." Ava said, confused. "What makes tomorrow any different?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this over the last couple of weeks."

"Oh great, you've been thinking." She muttered, sinking further into the couch. "The last time you were thinking..."

"Don't finish that thought." Roman interrupted her, holding his hand up. "I'm not interested in hearing it. What I meant was that we go out on a date and try to work from there. We can figure out just where we are and where to go from there."

"We're expectant parents after a drunken one night stand." Ava smirked. "That's where we are."

"Your hormones are speaking for you, so I'm going to let that comment slide." He rolled his eyes. "Just five minutes ago you were saying how you didn't know where we were and I've been just as lost as you are. For the last couple of weeks I've been mulling this over and I think this is our best bet."

She leaned forward, propping her elbows on her thighs and then resting her chin on her fists. Her eyes searched Roman's for any hint of insincerity or seriousness over the situation. Declaring herself unable to read him, she smirked then tilted her head slightly, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Can you pinpoint just when you started thinking this over?"

"A little after you first kissed me and then a lot after that night we went to see those dumb fucks."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Ava whispered, dropping her arms down to her sides.

"Because I really didn't know how to process how I felt. To be honest, I still don't. Which is why I think us going out on a date could potentially help in the end."

"Get pregnant first. Go on date. Then meet family." Ava laughed. "Got it."

Laughter from her was a refreshing thing to hear that day. No matter how ridiculous her statement seemed to have been, it was great thing to be hearing from her. Especially, with the mood she had been in recently.

"Go out with me." He whispered, a small smile on his face.

Biting down on her lower lip, she leaned in towards Roman, her hands cupping the sides of his face. "Okay." She whispered.

"Please, don't worry about anything anymore." He leaned towards her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "If anything does, then tell me." Roman pressed his forehead against hers, his hands running through her hair. "I don't want you feeling alone in all of this."

Words had become too heavy for her tongue. Any thought that had come to mind was hard to articulate. Biting down on her lower lip, her eyes drifted shut as Ava nodded her head in response.

After one more peck to the lips, Roman untangled her arms from around him and rose to his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Ava was quick to follow him to the door. Before he could reach out to open the door, she moved in front of him, her hand barely wrapping around his wrist. She contemplated her next thought, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"Stay with me tonight."

His hand lifted her chin up, so that she was looking at him. "What did you say?"

"Stay with me tonight." She repeated herself, then laced her hand with his.

Roman allowed her to lead him away from the front door and down the hall to her bedroom.

"Or at least until I fall asleep."

He watched as Ava drifted away from him and started to strip off her clothes. When she was down to her bra and panties, she slipped underneath the covers, her eyes never leaving his.

Smiling, he move around the bed and got in next to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, he reassured her that he would still be there in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Sooo..too much or not enough?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

For the millionth time in the last fifteen minutes, Ava checked the time. It was getting closer to seven, which meant Roman would be coming for her soon. Releasing a nervous breath, she picked up her lipstick and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's Roman." She whispered to herself. "You're going to have his baby in a few months. There's no reason for you to be nervous. Everything will be all right."

A knock sounding at the front door pulled Ava out of her thoughts. Looking at the door, she released another shaky breath and then turned back to the mirror. Dabbing the lipstick on her lips, she got up and moved out of the room. Gripping her purse, she mentally told herself that everything would be all right.

Another knock sounded just as she reached the door. Running a hand over through her hair, she quickly pulled the door open and quickly wished they weren't going out anymore. Clad in black dress pants and a green dress shirt that complimented his skin tone, he looked too handsome to take out. His usually let down hair was slicked back into a ponytail and his lips were turned into a smile, an impish glint in his dark eyes. Suddenly, she didn't want to go out anymore. Now, she wanted to take him to her room and stay there for the rest of the night.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled back, stepping into the hall and turning her back towards him. Locking the door, she turned back to face him. "Let's get going."

Roman took his hand in hers and led her down the hall. "Are you excited?"

"Excited, nervous." Ava admitted, laughing slightly. "It's not like I've never been on a date before."

"I want you to relax." Roman moved in front of her and rested his hands on his shoulders.

She could feel his hands slightly shaking as he held onto her shoulders. He could pretend to be as cool and collected as he wanted but Ava knew the truth. Roman being nervous made her feel less alone. They were in this together, each taking baby steps towards something different.

"You need to relax, too." She smirked.

"A beautiful woman stands in front of me and I can't help but get nervous." Roman shrugged. "Besides, my nerves are out of excitement. I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Do you do this with all the women you get pregnant?" Ava teased, then move around him to start for the stairs.

"Cute." He playfully swatted her on the butt. "Just for that, you're going to pay for your own dinner."

Stopping in her tracks, she turned to look over her shoulder, a small smirk on her face. "Keep doing that and we won't make it to dinner."

Roman moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tilting his head to the side he brought his lips close to her ear. "We're going to have to take things slow."

"I think we're past that." Ava leaned into him.

"Mmm, well past it, but we have to take it slow if we want to figure things out. Okay?"

* * *

"I'm done." Ava laughed, tossing her dinner napkin at him. "Stop staring at the poor kid like you're going to kill him."

"He needs to stop staring at your chest." Roman shrugged, crumpling his dinner napkin and placing it on the table. "It was funny at first, but it isn't anymore. I don't like it, Ava."

"Oh, please, Roman, you're overreacting." She leaned forward, resting her hand on top of his. "I've worn less to the ring and you've never been so pissy about it. My boobs have gone up a cup since I got pregnant. Even with a bra, they're all over the place."

"You weren't pregnant with my baby and out with me before." He growled. "I don't like it, Ava. The thought of other men looking at you like that drives me up the wall."

Dropping her hand back to her lap, she leaned back in her chair. Biting down on her lower lip, she shifted in her seat before turning her eyes back onto him. The look of frustration on his face hadn't gone unnoticed by her. In fact, it had even set her off.

"Aww, you're jealous." She teased.

"I'm not jealous."

Before she could respond, the waiter came by and left the check on the table. Without looking at either Roman or Ava, he walked off, possibly frightened by the looks he was being given.

"You have no reason to get jealous." Ava rested her elbow on the table. "The girl two tables down has been eye fucking you all night. Do you see me getting frustrated over it?"

"Yes." Roman laughed, picking up the check. "If you weren't pregnant, I'm pretty sure you would have knocked her into next week."

"I wouldn't have." Ava shook her head. "Because I'm not jealous."

"She's looking over here right now." Roman said without looking up. Taking the money out of his wallet, he placed it in the folder. Dropping it to the table, he looked up just in time to see Ava looking in the direction of the girl. "No, you're not jealous at all."

"I thought I heard someone one calling me."

"Right." He drawled the word out, trying to fight back a laugh.

"It's true."

He said nothing as he rose to his feet, moved around to her side of the table and pulled her chair out. Helping Ava to her feet, he took her hand in his and led her out the restaurant. They walked to the car in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I think I ate too much." Ava broke the silence.

"You're eating for two." Roman started the car. "I don't think there's a such thing."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Nope." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You're fine the way you are."

"Nice play." Ava nodded her head in approval.

"I'm not playing or trying to avoid an argument." Roman took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. "I mean it, Ava."

The brunette only nodded as their brief conversation came to a sudden halt. The silence that fell between them gave her a chance to wonder just what would come of this. Things had drastically changed between them over the last couple of months, making her question just when it had happened. It seemed they were different people from before, giving her odd feelings about what could potentially happen.

"Everything okay?"

"Just thinking." She admitted, resting her head against the window. "It's not to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled, resting her hands on her bump.

* * *

His hand intertwined with hers as they walked down the beach. His free hand gripped a beach towel, while her free one held onto her shoes. Their laughter filled the air as they continued their walk.

"Did you want to stop here?"

"Please." Ava dropped her shoes into the sand.

Within seconds they were all setup and soon sitting down. Sitting next to him, Ava rested her head on his shoulder and watched as the waves crashed against the shore. In the distance she could see the flashing of lights from the boats going to their next destination.

"Can I ask you something, Roman?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the water.

"Go ahead." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you like me when we first met?"

"I heard things about you that really just put me off. Sometimes your attitude was too much for me to handle, which told me that everything I heard about you was true. Stupid reasoning, I know, but it just really made me dislike you, Ava. It didn't help matters that whenever we crossed paths, we would butt heads."

"Pregnancy aside, what made you change your mind?"

"I'm slowly getting to know you. Sure, you're still stubborn and we still butt heads from time to time, but I really care about you." He answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Your side of things?"

"Easy. You made my life hell and I considered you to be a douche bag." Ava slightly laughed. "To be honest, I didn't make things any easier for you, but I couldn't help it. Everything about you just irritated the hell out of me. The fact that we fought all the time didn't make things any easier either."

"Now?"

"Like I said last night, my feelings for you are all over the place." She admitted, snuggling into him. "Sometimes you aggravate me to the point of wanting to punch you in the throat."

"Hormones."

"Other times, I want nothing more than to feel your arms around me and have you telling me that everything will be all right." Ava whispered. "There's a warmth and comfort that I'm getting from you that I've never felt before. Some days when I don't hear from you or see you, I feel lost inside..I really do care about you, Roman. The feelings are strong."

"I know how you feel. When I'm on the road all I can think about is when I get to be with you again. Dean and Seth have taken to giving me shit for it."

"That explains the last phone call I got from them." She laughed.

"What?"

"Story for another day." Ava laughed it off, then quickly grew serious. "What do we do now?"

"Let's give us a try."

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: FINALLY! I have an update for you guys. Thank you to everyone who is following the story, I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Noises started to invade her sleep, causing her eyes to snap open. Her eyes fell to the TV, displaying the menu of the DVD they had been watching. Looking around, Ava had realized that she and Roman had fallen asleep sometime during the movie. She rolled her eyes upward to look at him and smiled. Everything was real. It was all real.

Glancing at the screen one more time, she sighed contentedly and then rose to her feet. It felt good to be up and about. Especially after sleeping on the couch. After stretching out, she walked over to the TV and clicked it off. Taking one more look at Roman, she smiled and then crossed back over to him.

"Roman." Ava gently shook him. "Roman, wake up. Let's get to bed."

"Five more minutes." He muttered, then turned his back towards her.

Rolling her eyes, she shook him again. "Get up." She whispered in his ear. "Let's go to bed. The couch was starting to bother my back."

Roman muttered something incoherent as he waved her off.

"Please, wake up just long enough for you to stumble to your room." Ava whispered, shaking his shoulder again. "I don't want to sleep alone."

This time he didn't say anything, he just continued to sleep. Sighing, she grabbed the blanket off the top of the couch and threw it over him.

"I guess I'll feed your kid and then saunter to your bed." Ava muttered under her breath. "Night, babe."

She had just started making some eggs when Roman came up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, his head tilting to the side, pressing soft kisses to the side of her neck.

"My babies hungry?" He whispered in her ear.

The way he said _babies_ made her heart flutter with joy. Inhaling deeply, she leaned into his embrace while keeping an eye on the eggs she was making for herself.

"Yes." She replied, looking up at him. "Do you want me to make you some?"

"No." Roman responded. "Finish that so we can go to sleep."

Smirking, Ava turned the stove off and moved away from Roman. She slid the eggs from the frying pan onto the plate. Grabbing bread, a fork and a knife, she moved over to the table and sat down.

"You can go back to sleep." Ava said as she started eating. "I'll be in when I'm done."

"It's fine." He leaned back in his chair. "I actually wanted to show you something earlier, but we fell asleep. Since we're both up now, it's the perfect time to show you."

"Now I want to go see." She put her fork down and scooting her chair back. "Show me now."

"No, you dork." He laughed. "Sit down and finish eating. Nothing is more important than you eating."

"I eat all the time." Ava patted her stomach. "I swear this kid is going to be the death of me."

"Nah, he just eats as much as his dad." Roman got up when he noticed she wasn't going to sit back down.

"Guess I'm going to have to stock up on food after the baby is born." She muttered. "Lead the way."

Roman said nothing as he took her hand in his and led her out the kitchen. "I was going to show this to you later on, but after how down you were about not finding anything while shopping today, I changed my mind."

Ava's lips remained sealed as he pushed the door open and walked in before her. He flipped the light switch and turned around just in time to see her reaction.

"How? When did you get all of this done?" She asked, stepping further into the room.

"Dean and Seth helped me when we were home from the road." Roman walked up behind her. "What I couldn't get done, my brother and dad did when I wasn't here."

"This is beautiful." Ava whispered, running her fingertips against the wall. "I can't believe you got this done so fast."

The walls were painted a light beige color on the top and the lower half was painted a slightly darker color. Just across the room, was a nook which stored a dark brown crib. Behind the crib was a simple tree pattern with two birds painted. One rested on the branch while the other flew towards the tree. The light gold color contrasted nicely with beige wall coloring. To the left of the crib was a white chair with a small foot rest in front of it.

"I can't get over this." She cried, looking to the other side of the room. Her eyes fell on the changing table resting against the wall. "Roman, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Ava said, turning around to face him.

"I'm glad. We'll get little knick knacks and clothes filled in soon enough." His eyes twinkled with joy. "Preferably when we find out what we're having."

Smiling, Ava shook her head. "I don't want to know. I want us to be surprised."

"Come on, Ava, weren't we surprised enough when we found out you were pregnant?" Roman moved to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please, let us find out the sex of the baby. I want to know if I'm going to be the father of a princess or a wrestler."

"Girls can be wrestlers, too." She kidded.

"I really want know, Ava."

"No."

"You suck."

"Yeah, whatever." Ava wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to know." He pouted.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" The brunette laughed. "Okay, my next appointment is two weeks from today, are you going to be home?"

"Not sure." He shrugged.

"If you are home and you can make the appointment you can ask the doctor then." Ava suggested, shrugging. "Dr. Moore can write down the sex of the baby and then you'll know."

"But I want us to share that moment together."

"We can share it in the delivery room when the baby is born. It is only four months away."

"I'll get you to cave on this."

"I'm sure you will." She sarcastically commented.

"I got you into to bed with me."

"Because we were both under the influence of alcohol and horny." Ava shrugged. "Besides, drunk Ava is a total horny mess. Anybody could have gotten me into bed like that."

"My girlfriend is such a sweet talker."

"And hungry." Ava broke away from him. "I'm going to finish my food."

* * *

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked once they got settled in bed.

"I've thought of a couple." Ava admitted, resting her head on his chest. "For a boy I was thinking either Caleb or Lucas. If it's a girl I was thinking either Colby or Riley."

"I'm not too fond of Riley." He admitted. "Riley Reigns? It sounds like a porn star name."

"Thanks, babe." She dryly commented. "I appreciate your input."

"I want our kids to have good names."

"Riley is a good name." She pinched him. "I like the name."

"Don't pinch me." He swatted her hand away from him. "That hurts."

"Poor baby." She mocked him.

"Shut up."

Laughing, she pulled away from him and sat up on the bed. Folding her legs underneath her, she looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just looking at my boyfriend. Is that a crime?"

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yes, loser. You said I was your girlfriend, unless you were talking about someone else." Ava teased him. "All jokes aside, I never thought this would happen."

"What?"

"Us having a baby together, giving us a try, getting along." She counted on her fingers.

"Stranger things have happened." He propped himself up on his elbow. "Like you going out with Corey for instance."

"He seemed decent enough." Ava shrugged. "Didn't realize he'd turn into a douche bag because I wouldn't go out with him again."

"Out of curiosity, what did happen between the two of you?"

"Nothing really." Ava shrugged, thinking back to it. "We went out and I felt like we really didn't click. The next day when he asked me out again, I told him it was better we stay friends and I guess it wasn't what he wanted to hear. So his idea of revenge was to spread rumors around the locker room. Not exactly the most mature way to handle the situation on his part, which makes me even more relieved that I stood my ground."

"At one point were you contemplating giving it another shot?"

"At one point, I was." She readily admitted. "Thinking about it now, it would have been more out of pity than anything."

He couldn't help but feel slightly hurt about it. Sure, she hadn't given him the chance, but the fact that it had crossed her mind at one point scared him a bit. If Ava had that feeling before, would she get it again?

"It's really nothing to worry about." Ava warmly smiled, cupping the side of his face. "If I really wanted to be with him, then I would be. But I don't want to be and that's why I'm here with you."

"It's because of the baby."

"The baby brought us closer together." She held her smile. "I genuinely want to be with you and give us a try."

He nodded his head.

"Do I have any crazy exes of yours to look out for?"

"There's one girl that I dated throughout college. When football wasn't beginning to work for me anymore and I decided to get into wrestling, she wasn't supportive of it and that eventually led to our breakup."

"Does she ever come around?"

"Every once in a while. Just to see how I am I guess."

"Let her know you have someone new if she comes around again." Ava teased.

"You're not worried?"

"What happened before tonight doesn't matter. Everything we experienced with past relationships or whatever doesn't matter. All that counts is what happens moving forward."

Now sitting up, he rested his hand on top of her stomach. "And I've got my own family now."

"You know sometimes you get too sickeningly cute." Her hand rested on top of his.

"It's what makes me wonderful."

"Mhmm." She hummed, pressing her lips to his. "It really isn't."

"Then why are you with me?" He teased. "The baby doesn't count."

"Your hair." Ava whispered, running her hands through it. "Your lips. Your face. You're related to the Rock and if I ever meet him, I'll leave you for him."

"Very cute." He said, trying to contain his jealousy.

"Don't get mad." The smile fell from her face. "I was only kidding."

"I know." He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "Let's get back to sleep. I have to get you home before I head to the airport."

* * *

After responding to Roman's text, she stepped out the car and locked it behind her. She nervously wandered up the walkway that would lead her into the NXT building. It had been a few weeks since her last appearance there and it remained fresh in her mind.

"Look who's here!"

She turned around to see Paige coming towards her, a smile on her face. "I didn't know you were coming! How's the baby?"

"Surprise!" Ava exclaimed, raising her hands up in excitement. "The baby is good. It just started kicking up a storm after I dropped the boys off."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "Can I feel?"

"Sure." Ava laughed.

Paige rested her hand on her stomach, slowly moving it around in hopes to feel the baby kick. When she finally felt it, she looked up in surprise. "That's a definite wrestler in there." She laughed. "He kicks hard."

"You're telling me?" Ava smiled as she started to walk again. "I swear the baby can sense when Roman isn't around. It didn't start doing this until after he left."

"I hadn't realized they could sense things from the inside."

"From the inside? I'm carrying a baby, not harboring a fugitive." Ava laughed. "Well, I have to go talk to Dusty. I'll come find you when I'm done."

Paige agreed and left the brunette to her vices. She had to start preparing for her match later on.

"Ava! I'm glad you could make it!" Dusty greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great." She smiled, sitting down. "I got your message. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. There's nothing for you to worry about." He said, sitting down himself. "We have figured out what we are going to do once you are back. You do still want to come back after the baby is born?"

"Not right away. Maybe a couple of months after." Ava admitted. "I want to be able to spend some time with the baby before I have to find a sitter."

Dusty nodded his head in understanding. "Well, we did write you out with an injury that will keep you out the suitable amount of time. I did hear about your blow up with Summer the last time you were here and we wanted to continue that feud when you return."

"She was the one to attack me then."

"Exactly. You two have had your fair share of problems with each other backstage, so we know all the anger and hate will transfer well in the ring. Whenever you return, we're going to pick up on that. She was worried about the number one contender's match that you two were going to have upon your return from suspension. So to win with a forfeit, she attacked you from behind. You're back for everything she took from you."

"I'm coming back as a face?"

"Yes. I know you aren't exactly fond of it, but it won't be for long." Dusty assured her. "You'll remain that way until we say otherwise."

"Well, that's in the future and I'm glad at least _something_ has been thought of for then." Ava smiled, grateful that she had something to come back to. "In the mean time, what am I going to do?"

"We're going to try to expand more on your feud with her. You know that changes happen often" Dusty reminded her. "All you have to do for now is just rest and take it easy. Consider this your maternity leave."

"There's absolutely nothing for me to do backstage?" She asked, not willing to sit around and do nothing.

"Maternity leave means no work." Dusty laughed. "Would you really get that bored doing nothing?"

"I'm beyond bored currently." Ava admitted, smiling. "Is there anything you can think of Dusty?"

"Just take it easy." He smiled. "Everything will be here waiting for you once you get back."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if he was sure. What happened with Kharma had crossed her mind and it worried her. She had been granted maternity leave and was released a couple of months after her appearance at the Royal Rumble. Ava didn't want that to happen to her either.

"You're a good kid, Ava. You're just stubborn at the most inopportune moments." Dusty reassuringly smiled. "You're in the safe zone."

Nodding, Ava rose to her feet and stretched her hand across the desk to shake his hand. "Thank you, Dusty. I'll see you soon."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "I'll be in touch."

After leaving the office, she started in the direction of the women's locker room. She was about halfway there when she heard someone calling after her. Turning around to see who it was, Ava stopped walking and wished she hadn't when she realized who it was.

"Can we talk?"

"No." Ava grumbled. "I think you've said more than enough, don't you think?"

"I wanted to apologize for all of that."

"Little too late, Corey." Ava sighed. "I told you the truth about what I wanted and you turned around and talked shit every chance you had. Grown men don't act the way you did."

She started walking again, only to have him following after her. "Please, don't walk away from me. Not until you've heard me out completely."

"I've heard enough. Leave me alone."

One of his hands wrapped around her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere. "I just need one hour from you to clear things between us. That's it. Just one hour."

Could she really go and just hear him out? Sure, it didn't mean anything and it didn't constitute as cheating at all. Just her conversation with Roman the night before made her not want to hear him out, also. The memory of his face falling with disappointment was enough to make her heartache. She knew what fear entered his mind and she didn't want him to worry, nor did she want him to get jealous.

"I really can't, Corey." Ava tugged her wrist out of his grip.

"You're really going to throw away whatever we had."

"We had nothing!" Ava laughed, throwing her arms up. "We were friends that tried to date and it didn't work. You blew things out of proportion."

"Calm down." He sighed. "Don't get yourself or the baby upset."

"You know?"

"Did you forget where you were, Ava?" Corey asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Look, my knowing doesn't matter. I just want to fix things between us. Please? Just as friends. Nothing else."

"I can't." Ava started walking away.

"I'm done for the day." He moved in front of her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "One hour. That's all I ask for."

She closed and then opened her eyes. Releasing a shaky breath, she finally nodded her head. It was just one hour. What was the worst thing that could happen?

"Really?"

"Yes." She moved away from him. "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Ava." He rested his hand on the small of her back, gently moving her forward. "You won't regret this."

* * *

A/N: You smell that? I smell some drama coming up. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! The start of drama is always fun. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

The picture, no matter how much he tried to block it out, remained seared in his mind. Knowing that she had gone out with him hurt. Knowing that he heard from someone else angered him. Her not telling him herself infuriated him.

"It's just a picture, bro." Dean patted him on the back. "Chill out. It could have been nothing."

"They have history together."

"One date and him talking shit doesn't qualify as history."

"Actually, it does." Roman growled. "There was still something there and clearly it's still there between them. You saw the way she was looking at him in the picture."

"I don't know what is going on between the two of you and I don't think I want to find out. Whatever it is, you need to talk to her before you jump to conclusions."

"Something isn't right. After so many months of bad mouthing her and Ava ignoring him, why would Corey suddenly show a new interest in her? Just hearing all the stuff he said about her makes me wonder why she is even giving him a chance."

"You believed what he said about her. Why are you giving her a chance?"

"Because I got to know her and I..." Roman's voice trailed off as his thoughts went back to the picture. "I can't help but feel like something is wrong. You didn't see the look on her face when I asked her about it. Then she was contradicting herself about some things."

"I really don't think much happened for Ava to contradict herself." Dean shrugged. "It was literally a date and nothing more. They were pictured together, so what?"

"She's pregnant with my baby!" Roman shouted. "There shouldn't be other men around!"

"You're an idiot." He muttered, grabbing his bag from the back seat of the car. "Talk to her before you blow a gasket. For the last couple of months things have been going well between you two. Don't let one little picture ruin it."

"His hand is on top of hers."

"That must mean they're sleeping together." He rolled his eyes. "Talk about it before you blow up. Besides, it's not like you're together or anything."

"We are." He muttered, pulling up in front of Dean's house. "We decided earlier this week to give it a go."

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"I wanted to wait it out a bit."

"To make sure it was going to work out." He confirmed for him. "This feels more like a risk than anything to you, doesn't it? Look it's 2013, you don't always have to be with the mother of your child. It is possible to raise a kid without having to be in a relationship."

"I'm not with her out of pity or just because we're having a baby together." Roman sighed. "I do want to be with her. I'm not rushing things. Knowing that there could be someone else scares me. I don't think I can lose her, Dean."

"Just talk to her." He sighed. "Forget about your jealousy and your anger. I'm telling you, it's nothing."

"Since when are you this sensible?"

"Overtired I guess." Dean shrugged. "Keep yourself together. Don't lose your cool when you see her. The last thing you need is to upset her during her pregnancy."

"The last thing we need is an upset this early in."

* * *

"_I am sorry about what happened." He said after they sat down. "Spreading rumors about you was the wrong thing to do."_

"_That's for sure." She smirked, leaning back in her seat. "It's been close to a year since this all happened, Corey. Why do you want to talk about this now?"_

"_Not having you around really made me realize how much I missed you." He allowed his eyes to connect with hers. "Before we tried to give things a go, we were really good friends. We were close and then we lost it all."_

"_I told you what I wanted and you got mad about it."_

"_I regret it."_

"_That's fantastic." Ava smirked. "I regret going out with you."_

"_I don't regret that at all." Corey smiled, leaning forward, his hand covering hers. "My way of handling it wasn't mature."_

"_Do you have anything else to say to me? All you're doing is repeating yourself."_

"_I just want another chance."_

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Running a hand through her hair, Ava rose to her feet and went to go answer it. Opening it, she smiled when she saw it was Roman.

"We need to talk."

She barely had time to move aside to let him in.

"What's the matter?" Ava wondered, following him to the living room.

"Sit down." He nodded towards the couch.

Tilting her head to the side, she scrutinized his every move. He looked hurt and confused. At the same time, his fists betrayed his facial expressions. The way they were clenching and unclenching at his sides betrayed him.

"What is it?" Ava stood in place.

Roman inhaled deeply, before releasing a shaky breath. Turning to face her, he nodded towards the couch again. Silently pleading with her to comply.

"You're scaring me."

"I should be the one saying that."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

"I'm losing my patience, Ava." Roman said through gritted teeth.

Sighing, she moved past him and sat on the couch. Folding her hands in her lap, she stared up at him, waiting for him to say more. His storming over here left her in a state of confusion.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Why were you with Corey the other day?"

That had taken the wind out of her sails. She hadn't expected him to know before she had the chance to tell him. Sure, she should have told him right afterwards, but she felt like this was something she needed to tell him to his face. Maybe a quick text message explaining that there was something she needed to tell him would have sufficed until they saw each other.

"I was going to tell you when you came home today." Ava sighed. "It was nothing really. He wanted to talk and I heard him out. Nothing happened, Roman."

"Nothing really seems to be all I hear coming out of your mouth when it concerns him."

"Are you trying to imply something?" She asked, now getting irritated. "I'm telling you that nothing happened. I don't have any romantic feelings for Corey."

"Why did you hear him out?"

"Because I believe in giving people chances!" She exclaimed.

"He screwed you over once before, Ava!" Roman growled. "Why the hell would you give him another chance?"

"People change."

Roman moved over to her and kneeled down in front on her. "People like him _don't_ change. He had all the time in the world to talk to you, but he finds now to do it. Did it ever occur to you that he's up to something."

"Of course it occurred to me!" Ava admitted. "Something in him makes me think he changed."

"Stay away from him."

"You can't tell me what to do, Roman."

"You're my girlfriend and pregnant with my baby." He growled. "Stay away from him!"

"Why is this such an issue with you? This has nothing to do with what happened. It has everything to do with you being jealous and paranoid."

"That's a stupid thing to say."

"Is it? Need I remind you that you all but ripped the waiter to shreds when we went out to dinner. If someone looks at me or just breaths next to me, Roman, you have a freak out. I'm not going to runaway with anybody else, especially Corey. I heard him out and that was it."

"Are you going to keep him around?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "He was a good friend before."

"Shit changes."

Folding her arms across her chest, Ava's eyes scanned the room. Suddenly the detailing of her apartment interested her. Everything, but staring at Roman's confused face, interested her.

"Over the last few months I've grown to care about you a lot more than I thought I could. Seeing you with someone else or hearing about it tears me up. I want this to work."

"I do, too." She whispered, cupping the sides of his face. "But going around acting like a jealous boyfriend isn't going to help matters."

"It's not going to help if you lie about it."

"I didn't lie about it." Her hands fell down to her sides. "Like I said before, I was going to tell you when you got back."

"I don't appreciate finding out about it through a picture message. I don't like the way he was looking at you or the way you were looking at him. Your hand in his didn't make things any better for you, Ava."

"Better for me? I'm your girlfriend, not your daughter. Stop trying to act like my father and giving me orders. Telling me who I can and cannot be friends with is not a good thing."

"Girlfriends shouldn't do what you did!"

"Boyfriends shouldn't be doing what you're doing!"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."

She couldn't believe this was happening. Nothing had happened and he was blowing everything out of proportion. Their relationship shouldn't have started off this way. Just five days ago they were fine and now they weren't.

"Get out." Ava got up to her feet. "Just leave."

"Not until we get to the bottom of this." He stood up.

"There's nothing to get to the bottom of, Roman." Ava informed him. "I keep saying one thing and you're saying something else. We're on two different levels here."

"I just want to know that I can trust you."

"If you can't trust me, then why are you here? Why the hell are we in this?"

Roman nodded. Nervously running a hand through his hair, he just stared at her, a smirk playing at his lips. "I wish I knew."

Nothing more was said as he left her standing in the middle of the living room. The echo of the door slamming behind him echoed in her ears. Just when things were starting to get good, they went bad.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: No, your eyes are not deceiving you. There really is another update happening so fast. I hope you enjoy this one. Review. :)

* * *

"Go see him."

"Not happening." She shook her head. "I explained to him that it was nothing and we were just talking. Nothing happened, Seth."

"Two of the most stubborn people on the planet managed to get into this situation." Seth sighed, doing odd gestures with his hands. "He misses you, I know he does, but he refuses to call you until you own up to your mistake."

"My mistake?" Ava asked, disbelief clear on her features. "I went out to go talk with Corey, not jump into bed with him. Does that mean I want Corey or that I have feelings for him? Absolutely not. Does it mean I want him in my life again? Maybe. Seth I would never cheat on him."

"Ever since this all happened." He smiled, pointing towards her stomach. "He's been a different person. The more time that you two spent together, the more I noticed he was developing feelings for you. He can swear up and down that the baby brought you closer together, but I really think it was just you two getting to know each other."

"I care a lot about him." Ava admitted, setting her glass down. "He's been a constant in my life recently and I just don't like not having him around. Knowing that I have him makes me smile and I was really looking forward to us building a relationship together and now it just went kaput."

"It didn't go kaput." He sighed, sitting down next to her. "You two are just hardheaded and refuse to admit any wrongdoing."

"I don't see how I was wrong to hear him out." She muttered. "People change, Seth, I know they do. Sure, I never thought that growing up, but now, I don't know, being pregnant and knowing that there is a life growing inside me and that I'm starting a new chapter in mine, I feel that I'm seeing things differently now. I feel like I've gained an understanding throughout all of this."

"Roman just doesn't like it because of what Corey has said about you and what he could potentially still be saying about you." He offered as a reason. "Come on, Ava, doesn't it seem a little suspicious that Corey has decided to come around now?"

"No, it doesn't. People come and go all the time."

"You of all people should know what it means when someone comes back after a while." He pointed out. "He just wants you to be careful. Was it right of him to say that you can't be friends with certain people? No. You're a big girl and you can decide that on your own. But in a relationship like the one you two have, you guys have to listen to each other."

"He refused to listen to me, Seth!" Ava exclaimed. "I tried explaining to him numerous times that it was nothing but he saw nothing but his own jealousy."

"Think of it from his perspective, Ava. If one of his old girlfriends came back and tried to swindle him or break up your relationship, you would create such a disturbance. Your jealousy is just as bad as his."

"I understand where you're coming from. I'll admit that I would be jealous, but I'd believe him if he said nothing happened." Her eyes connected with his. "The feeling I got from him was that he didn't trust me. I'd repeatedly tell him nothing happened, but Roman would ignore it. It was the same argument coming from him that I had no choice but to tell him to leave."

"Shutting him out doesn't solve anything."

"It never does." She sighed.

"You two were thrown into this and you're still trying to deal with it, but you both have to be adult about this. A child is going to be brought into this and if you can't get along, the poor kid is screwed. Changes were progressing between the two of you nicely and then this happened."

"It will get worked out." Ava said with a hopeful smile. "I just don't like that he implied something happened when it didn't."

"Talk to him, Ava."

A short silence fell between the two of them. She contemplated talking to Roman and putting the whole incident behind them. If not for the sake of their relationship, then for the baby. It wasn't fair for him to be brought into a tense situation.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I need to go talk to him. It's been two weeks and I miss him."

"Go see him."

"I will." She said. "Right after you tell me who sent him the picture."

"We'll talk more in the car." He helped her up to her feet. "The NXT taping awaits us."

* * *

For two weeks everything festered on his mind until he shook with rage. His fight with Ava and the nagging suspicion that Corey was up to something ate away at him. It didn't help matters that Ava was being naive about it.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I refuse to talk to her until she realizes that this fight was on her."

"This relationship is never going to last if you fight about every single thing." Dean sighed. "There are things you have to forgive."

"All she ever did was bitch about Corey and how every word out of his mouth was utter bullshit. That everything he ever said about her wasn't true. How am I supposed to believe her now that she went out with him?"

"You said yourself that it was just to talk."

"And that she would probably let him back in her life."

"Key word here is probably." He leaned against the wall. "If nothing happened between them, then I'd believe it."

"I think it's bullshit." Roman growled. "He's up to something and I don't like it. I don't want him interfering in my life or hurting my family. Even if I am pissed at her, I still want to protect her. The last thing I would want to happen is for Ava or the baby to be subjected to any pain."

"Did you ever think about that when you decided not to speak to her? She was probably hurt about not seeing you or hearing from you."

"I doubt she was." He shrugged, then scrunched his face into a look of disgust. "Ava has that tattooed little douche bag now."

"I saw her a few days ago and she's pretty upset about the whole thing. Especially, with you not being at the last doctor's appointment."

"Didn't feel the need to be there."

"Oh man do you two need to do a lot of talking before giving a relationship a go. It will never last if it keeps playing out this way."

Movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning away from Dean, he looked in the other direction and smirked when he realized who it was. Cracking his knuckles, he put one foot in front of the other and started that way. There was some business that he needed to take care of.

"Stay away from her." Roman pushed him into the wall when he reached him. "I don't want you anywhere near my family."

Corey was quick to catch his balance and shove Roman back equally as hard. "I didn't do anything to your family!"

"Let me make myself clear then." He shoved him again. "Stay away from Ava and my baby. After all that shit you said about her and all those months of not talking, now you decide to worm your way back into her life."

"I don't know what you've heard..."

"I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses, Graves!" Roman shouted. "I want you to stay away from them! You have no right to be near them and getting inside her head."

"You can't fucking tell me what to do, Roman." Corey spat. "If she wants me around then I'll be around. If she doesn't, then I'll go away. I just missed her and wanted to see how she was doing. What's it to you anyway?"

"_My_ girlfriend doesn't need added stress from dip shits like you being around."

"Girlfriend?" He asked, trying not to laugh. "You and her, together?"

"She's pregnant with my child." Roman seethed, not amused. "Why's that so funny?"

"You two loathed each other and I'm to expect that all is hunky dory because of the baby." Corey asked. "Or is that you're jealous that she is giving me attention? That I could possibly be in her life, in your _baby's_ life."

Corey didn't have enough time to dodge Roman's fist. His knuckles busted into his jaw, sending him scurrying to the floor. Grabbing his jaw, he scrambled to his feet and tried to take him down. Only Roman anticipated the move and was able to send is elbow into his back, sending him back to the floor. Moving back, he sent his foot straight into his ribs. Everything seemed to go black around him as their fight escalated. Punches and kicks from each man seemed to cause as little pain as possible. Everything seemed to be going slow around him as he pushed Corey off and went to take him down again.

He didn't hear anything or even feel people pulling him back. Faces and sounds blurred around him as he was taken to a far off room. Somewhere where it would be impossible for him to do anymore damage.

"Let me go!" He tried to get out through the crowd of people holding him back. "He needs to learn to stay away."

"Everybody out!" Ava exclaimed as she walked past Dean and Seth. "Get out! I want to speak to him alone."

She watched as everyone filed out of the room. Hushed whispers of why it could have happened filled her ears and she impatiently waited for all of them to exit. When Adrian exited the room, she looked at Dean and Seth, silently pleading with them to leave too. Nodding their heads, the two exited the room, softly closing the door behind them.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" She demanded, standing in front of him. "Fighting backstage! Are you insane?"

He glared up at her. "Oh, are you speaking to me now?"

"Spare me the sarcasm, Roman." Ava spat. "I come here to smooth things over and I find you two idiots having a brawl in the middle of the hallway. And for what? The fact that I went to coffee with him two weeks ago."

"I don't want my family at risk." He rose to his feet. "I don't want you or my baby hurt. I sure as hell do want him in _our_ child's life. He has no right to be this much of an ass or to even ask a thing from you after what he's said about you."

"You didn't either and I still gave you a chance." She looked over at him. "Maybe, it's my pregnancy and everything, but I'm slowly starting to realize that there are things I never noticed before. Despite what's happened, I've realized things change and so do people. If I make that mistake, then it's mine to make."

"We're a mistake now?"

"Don't twist my words." She held her hands up and then dropped them down to her sides. "I never said that. I'm just saying that sometimes not everything is what you originally think it to be."

"It's me or him."

"Choosing isn't the way to go. There's nothing for me to pick between." She walked over to him. Cupping the side of his face, she gently brushed her thumb across his lip, trying to wipe away the blood. "I was going to tell you about talking to him when you got back. It was nothing I ever intended on hiding from you, Roman."

"I don't want you around him or the baby either. Something isn't right, Ava." He whispered. "I don't trust him. Please, just listen to me when I tell you this. I'm only doing this to protect you."

"You're still implying that something happened between me and him. Nothing did. I need you to put everything behind you. Those rumors you've heard need to be forgotten. That isn't who I am, Roman. If we're going to be together we have to learn to trust each other and take things slow. We were stupid to think that just diving in head first would work."

"What does this mean?"

"It means we slow things down." Her arms wrapped around his neck. "It means that we both have to work on our issues with jealously."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are." She sighed. "So am I."

He scrunched his brows in confusion. "I beg your pardon."

"I know about you and Summer." Ava's eyes caught his. "I know she sent you the picture."

* * *

A/N: This is where I leave you.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Her folded hands rested on the table as she glanced at him for a quick second, then turned her eyes away from him. Since her admission in the locker room, things had grown tense between them. Words had barely exchanged as they exited the building and made their way to the closest diner.

"What do you need to know?"

"Everything that happened between the two of you." She said, her eyes now trained on his. "Is everything that happened now the reason why she's so interested in you all of a sudden?"

"We had a brief fling when she first started. It lasted close to four months, I want say." Roman said, trying to add the dates in his head. "A relationship at the time was the last thing I wanted, so sex with her was the way to go. After a while, the thought of being together entered her head and she wouldn't forget the idea. Finally, I broke it off and moved on with my life."

"Reasonable enough." Ava shrugged.

"Her showing interest in the baby and bugging you is her way of lashing out at us. Summer knows it will bother me and she knows exactly how to get under your skin. Sending the picture to me was her way of creating tension."

Ava nodded her head. "You don't sound upset about it."

"I feel like she was trying to help."

"Really? Because I don't trust her." She said, reaching for her glass of water. After taking a sip, she placed the cup back on the table and then looked back at Roman. "I don't like that she started trouble between us and that she took it upon herself to send that out to you."

"Was it because you were looking to get away with it?"

"I planned on telling you all along. I was just waiting for you to get home because it wasn't something I wanted to talk to you about over the phone."

"You say that because she sent me the picture."

"I don't trust her intentions. They weren't to help you or to inform you of what was going on." She leaned back in the booth, resting her hands on her stomach. "It was to get under my skin because she hates me. She always has. If it wasn't because of being alive, it was because of Corey, and now you. It wasn't for your benefit. It was for her benefit to see me suffer. You know as well as I do that she's been running her mouth the most since my pregnancy was announced."

"You're jealous." He smiled.

"I'll admit that at first I was jealous. Not for the reasons you think." She held up her hand to stop him from talking. "Her having your number and contacting you made me think that there could have possibly been something going on with you two. Then hearing about you two having something together made me green envy. As I thought about it, my envy turned into anger. It just really pissed me off that you gave me crap for Corey, but all along you had something, no matter how major or minor, with Summer. You didn't tell me about it either, Roman. I had to hear it elsewhere."

"Now you know how I felt. Just because something never happened with him, it doesn't mean something can't happen now." Roman sighed. "I don't trust him and I don't want him around you or the baby. You're my family and I'm only doing what I can to protect the both of you."

"Being an asshole about it is the way to go."

"I'm being an asshole?" Roman asked, pointing at himself. "I'm trying to look out for you and I'm being an asshole. The feelings I have for you are just...they're hard to describe. Knowing that anything can happen while I'm away terrifies me."

Ava shifted uncomfortably in her seat before grimacing in pain. Resting her hand on her stomach, her eyes slipped shut as she waited for the pain to subside.

"What's wrong?" He slid out of his side of the booth and moved to sit next to her. "Ava?"

"I'm fine." She breathed out. "The baby has just been kicking a lot lately. I swear, it's having a match with my insides."

"The baby's kicking?" Roman asked, relieved. "Can I feel?"

Ava guided his hand to her stomach and held it in certain spots until he was able to feel the baby kick. When it did, she could see the smile on his face from the corner of her eye.

"How long has he been doing that?"

"A few weeks." Ava responded. "It hurts a little more each time."

The two laughed for a moment before falling into silence.

"What do we do now?"

"We take things slow. We dove in head first thinking that everything would be fine and dandy." Ava said, turning her head to face him. "There's a lot we need to get to know about each other, Roman."

"We will." He said, determined to get past this. "With time we will."

"What do we do about Summer and Corey?"

"I'm going to have to deal with Corey another day."

He cringed at the idea. "Is it necessary?"

"After what happened today, it is." Ava nodded. "He's just a friend, Roman. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"You have nothing to worry about with Summer then."

"I really do have to worry with her. She's tried doing so much to since I've been here. Her trying to sabotage our relationship is another thing I can add to the list."

"How do we fix this?"

"We just have to take it a day at a time." Ava said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I care about you a lot, Roman. I don't like not having you around. I want this to work between us. We just need to get over whatever issues we have."

"We will." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "We will."

* * *

Ava stopped in her tracks when she got close to her apartment. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sighing, she started down the hall and only called to him when she got closer.

"I'm sorry to drop by out of the blue." He apologized. "I just wanted to see if you were okay after what happened earlier."

"I'm fine. I wish I could say the same for you and Roman though." She walked over to the door and inserted the key. "It's done and over with, Corey. Dwelling on it isn't going to change things."

"Roman started it."

"I don't care who started it." Ava turned around to face him. "You're two grown men who know better than to act like bratty little kids. Whatever did happen, I want to forget about it and move on with my life."

"He was upset about the baby."

"Don't bullshit me, Corey." She glared at him. "The baby is not what has him upset. What had him upset was a picture that Summer sent of the two of us together. He knows what happened between us and what you did after I said no to going out again. He doesn't like you Corey, nor does he trust you."

"Summer sent him a picture?" He scrunched his face up in confusion. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she has nothing better to do." Ava leaned against her doorframe. "Today took a lot of out me and I just want to get to sleep. Stay out of Roman's way and he'll stay out of yours. Don't start any fights with each other. I shudder to think what's going to happen because of today."

He nodded. "Sorry about today."

Roman's eyes slowly opened and closed when he saw Corey standing in front of Ava. He must have been waiting for her to get home. Gripping her phone in his hand, he moved down the hall towards them.

"Did you need for me to kick your ass again?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "Roman get inside. Corey go home." She folded her arms across her chest, tapping her foot against the floor in an annoyed manner. "NOW!"

Roman stepped by and stood behind her, waiting to see him leave. He bid one more goodbye and then turned down the hallway, leaving the couple alone.

"Will he ever get the hint?"

"He came to apologize for the fight today." Ava closed the door behind them. "What brings you over here?"

"You left your phone in my car." He dangled it in front of her. "I was about five minutes away when I realized it."

"Thank you." She took it from him and set it on the entryway table. "What's on your mind?"

When he didn't respond right away, Ava just shook her head in disbelief and then walked off. After everything that was said today and they were reverting back to square one.

"It's not going to take me two hours to get over everything. I still hate that he is around and is trying to make himself known in your life again." Roman followed after her. "It's going to be the exact same thing on your end with Summer."

"Do I have to worry about Summer trying to wriggle her way into your pants?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Do I have to worry about Graves resting in your bed?"

"I asked first."

"No. She's done and over with. It's been a year, Ava."

"You'll never have to worry about Corey either." She said as she started for the living room. "Is it always going to be like this?"

He followed after and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he looked at her and noted the hurt on her face. Frowning, he gestured for her to come by him. When she did, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"We can't promise that we won't fight because it's not realistic." Roman finally broke the silence between them. "There are going to be times when we're going to be at each other's throats and we're not going to stand the sight of each other. But that's never going to change how we feel."

"The sight of Corey won't send you into a fit of rage?"

"I'll hold myself back." He said, then broke out into laughter. "Wish I could say the same about you and Summer though. Something tells me you'll get back at her in some way after you have the baby."

"I can't think that far ahead." Ava admitted, moving away from him and then laying down. Resting her head on his lap, she looked up at him, a small frown on her face. "I don't want to think that far ahead to be honest. All I want to think about is the baby getting here and being healthy. I just want some reassurance that this one thing won't set us back a thousand paces."

"We just have to stop being a bunch of stubborn asses, babe." He whispered, leaning his head down towards hers. "We have to learn to listen to each other without blowing up."

"That's for sure."

His lips gently pressed to hers. "One day at a time, right?"

Ava nodded her head. "I missed you."

"I wonder if you're going to be saying that in the delivery room."

The laugh that sounded from her was music to Roman's ears. Smiling, he straightened himself up and rested his hand on her stomach. His heart skipping a beat when he felt the baby kick again. "I missed my babies."

* * *

A/N: I promise things will start to pick up again.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story. I love you all! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story. Well, I have a bit of a filler for you today (sorry). I still hope you enjoy, though! Review.

* * *

"I don't know about this." She muttered out loud. "Sure, we've talked about going to see his parents since we found out I was pregnant. But I didn't think it would happen. Not with everything that has been going on lately."

"He did meet your parents." Kaitlyn shrugged. "It's only fair you meet his."

"I didn't want him to meet mine. I didn't even want to tell my family that I was pregnant." Ava pointed out. "We aren't exactly the closest people in the world. You know that."

"Regardless, he went with you." Kaitlyn reminded her, a smile on her face. "Now, shut up and go get changed. Roman is going to be here in a little bit."

Ava sighed as she looked at the clothes laid out on her bed. They ranged from jeans and tops to dresses. Everything she seemed to have in her closet didn't fit the occasion. The longer she looked at her wardrobe, the more frustrated and nervous she became.

"I have nothing to wear." She cried, wiping away her tears. "I'm stressed out, annoyed, and fat. I feel gross and this kid won't stop kicking at my insides."

Kaitlyn rose to her feet and gave her friend a hug. "You're none of those things, hun. It's just your hormones acting up and getting you annoyed over nothing. Meeting Roman's family will go over smoothly. They're already happy about you two and the baby. They haven't even met you yet. Everything is going to be all right."

"No, it's not." Ava moved away from her friend. "I'm freaking out and I just can't keep myself together. I've been a wreck since he said we were going three nights ago and I'm an even bigger wreck now that the day is finally here."

"Go and wash your face. Stop crying over this." Kaitlyn gently pushed her towards the bathroom. "Calm yourself down and get ready. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Nodding, Ava turned on her heel and headed for the washroom. Anything to calm her nerves would work at this point. If it were possible, she would have drank her body weight in alcohol before going out with Roman tonight.

When she was sure Ava was gone, Kaitlyn pulled out her phone and gave Roman a call. "She's a wreck about tonight and I don't think there's much else I can do to calm her down. Do you think you can come and take over?"

She listened as he told her that he would be right over. "Whatever you do, don't leave her alone. She's been emotional ever since all that bull crap with Summer and Corey."

"Ya think?" She asked. "Hurry and get here. I think she needs you more than she thinks."

Ten minutes later, a knock sounding at the door broke Kaitlyn's attention from the TV program she was watching. Knowing it was Roman, she got up to her feet and answered the door. Upon seeing him, a sigh of relief escaped from between her lips.

"She's in her room." Kaitlyn said before he could ask her. "She refuses to come out because she says she's too fat and there's not enough room for her in the state of Florida to be walking the streets."

"Oh god." Roman muttered, pinching his forehead between his thumb and index finger. "Thanks for trying. I've got it from here."

"I would suggest a bottle of Jack.."

"Stop with the stupid joke, Kaitlyn." He interrupted her. "Either stay and help or go."

"I've done all I could." She frowned. "Besides, Ava's starting to look at me like she's going to kill me."

"I wonder why." He muttered. "Thanks again. I'll call should I need anything."

When Kaitlyn left, he locked up behind him and then sauntered down the hall to her room. When he reached her door, he found that it was locked. That was strange, her bedroom door was never locked. Roman imagined her to be worse than Kaitlyn had originally described.

"Babe, it's me." He knocked on the door. "Open up. Please?"

The silence that followed didn't put him at ease. Frantically knocking, he yelled for her to come to the door. "This isn't funny, Ava! Let me in right now! Please, just let me in!"

"No!" She shouted back. "I'm a horrible mess right now and I don't want to see you. Just go, Roman!"

"I'm not leaving until you let me in." He pounded his fist against the door. "Not until I see you and can see for myself that you'll be fine."

"I don't know how you can look at me!" Ava exclaimed. "I'm all gross and sweaty and annoying all the time. I'm surprised you haven't left yet with the idea of ignoring me until the baby gets here."

"I would never do that to you, baby." He pressed his forehead against the door, his forearms resting on it. "Please, just open the door so I can see you."

Listening carefully, he could hear her soft footsteps inching towards the door. Straightening up, he moved back a couple of steps and kept his stare focused straight ahead. When the door opened and he could see her, Roman moved right to Ava and engulfed her in a hug.

"Don't do that ever again." He held onto her tightly. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry." Her arms wrapped around him. "I'm just not feeling all too well today."

He broke away from her and looked down at her, noting the tired look around her eyes and how pale her skin was, he grew worried. Kaitlyn had really done a horrible job on filling him in. He wasn't expecting to see her in the condition she was in. Clearly, the stress of all that was going on was starting to take his toll on her.

"I need to get ready so we can go."

"We're not going." Roman replied, running a hand through her hair. "Get changed into pajamas or something and get in bed. I'm going to get you something to eat."

"I don't want to eat."

"You have to eat, babe." He ushered her back into her room. "For your sake and for the sake of the baby you need to go back to eating. I know things haven't been so easy lately, but getting yourself sick isn't going to work."

"Please, can we just go to your parents. I know they've been waiting to see us. I can always eat there." She pleaded with him. "I promise."

"No, Ava. You're not feeling your best right now and I don't want to make it worse." Roman said, grabbing an oversized shirt and handing it to her. "I'm going to call my parents and tell them something came up. We'll go see them another night. They'll understand."

"What brought you over here so early?" She asked, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Where did Kaitlyn go?"

"She couldn't figure out how to deal with you, so she called me." He shrugged, watching as she got changed. "Get into bed and I'll be back in a little bit with food for you."

"I really can't eat." Ava protested. "If I eat, I'll throw it back up."

"Just try. It's only your nerves and stress getting to you, babe." Roman said as he helped her into bed. "Relax yourself and before you know it I'll be back with food for you."

"Roman, don't do this."

"Take it easy." He pressed his lips to hers. "Is there anything specific you want?"

"You next to me." Ava whispered.

"As soon as I get everything situated, I'll be here right next to you."

Placing one more peck on her lips, he started out the room and partially closed the door behind him. Making sure he had what he needed, he started out of the house and headed to the closest diner. He wanted to get back as soon as possible to be by her side.

* * *

Getting back to her apartment, he put all the food away and then had a seat at the table. Looking around the area, he couldn't help but wonder how she felt being alone all the time. Sure, he came by when he was home, but that still probably wasn't the same thing. And from little he had heard from her, she was doing little backstage jobs at NXT. That kept her busy and her mind off things for a short time, but when she came home to an empty house, how did she really feel?

"Roman!"

The sound of her voice broke through his thoughts and had him running over to her room. Pushing the door open, he barreled into her room and rushed to the side of her bed.

"I'm here. What is it?"

"I had a bad dream and I just freaked out when you weren't here. I thought it was real for a moment."

"Shh, it's fine. Don't cry." Roman soothed her as he climbed into the bed with her. "It's fine. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

He could feel her trembling in his embrace. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Roman gently rocked her back and forth, hoping to get her to calm down slightly. He really wasn't sure what was going on with her.

"I'm sorry, babe." Ava whispered. "None of this should be happening."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry." Roman replied, loosening his hold on her. "You're not feeling good and these things happen sometimes. All I want is for you to get better."

"We should have gone by your parents tonight."

"They understood when I talked to them. Don't worry about them, Ava." He sighed. "We'll go another day when you're feeling much better. For now, let's just get through this spell you're going through and then take care of things with Summer and Corey."

"Don't remind me about them." She rolled her eyes. "I already feel gross, I don't need mentions of them to make me feel worse."

Roman couldn't help the laugh that escaped from him. "Fine. I won't mention them anymore."

"Thank you." Ava rested her head on his chest. "It's all I ask for."

She felt her eyes slowly drifting shut. "Please be here when I wake up, Roman."

"I will, babe."

"I promise I'll try eat when I wake up." She continued talking. "I haven't been in the greatest shape the last few days and I just want to get better."

"You will."

"If I don't?"

"I'll be here to make sure I get you better." Roman promised her. "We're a family now and I'm always going to be there for my babies."

"I love it."

"Love what?"

"When you say _my babies_, it makes me know that this is all real."

"It's very real." Roman kissed the top of her head. "Try get back to sleep, babe. I'll be here next to you when you wake up."

He held her tightly when she snuggled into him. Trying to hold himself together, he looked down at her and softly smiled. She seemed to be in a peaceful state and that calmed him down slightly. But that still didn't stop him worrying about how Ava will be when she woke up later on. There had to be a way to make things better.

* * *

A/N: Wow.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story, I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Roman sat up in bed and looked next to him and noticed that Ava was gone. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and decided to go check on her. Walking across the room, he entered the bathroom and smiled at the outline of her body through the curtain.

"Morning, babe!" He shouted over the rush of the water.

Ava grabbed the side of the curtain and pulled it back slightly and poked her head around it. "Morning." She smiled. "I'll be out in a minute."

He leaned against the bathroom sink and folded his arms across his chest. "Take your time, babe. I'll be here when you get out."

Her grip on the curtain tightened as she took in the sight of him. His hair was still tousled from sleep and his voice was still raspy. His eyes still drooped slightly with sleep as a smirk tugged at his lips. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart started to thump against her chest in excitement. Slipping her eyes shut, she fought to keep her legs from buckling underneath her. Why did he have to show up and look good after waking up?

"You all right?" Roman asked, straightening up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ava opened her eyes and kept them towards the floor. "I'll be right out."

Before he could utter another word, Ava's head disappeared behind the curtain. Furrowing his brow, he made his way towards the bathtub and closed the toilet lid. Sitting down, he rested his forearms against his thighs and leaned forward, his gray eyes focused on the floor.

"Ava, baby, are you sure you're doing all right? I'm really worried, especially after last night."

She laid her hands flat against the wall and lowered her head, allowing the water to hit the back of her head and cascade along the rest of her body. Biting down on her lower lip, she struggled to even out her breath.

"Ava?"

"I'm fine." She managed to get out. "C-ccan you hand me the towel off the rack?"

He reached towards the towel rack and grabbed it. He turned around just in time to hear her shut the water off. "Do you need help?"

"No." Ava replied, sticking her hand out and feeling around for the towel. "Roman, stop playing around and give me the towel."

"What if I don't want to?" He taunted her. "I want to see you in all your glory."

"I'm fat and gross." Ava growled, her hand frantically waving around for the towel now. "Please, hand it to me so I can get out of here and move on with my day."

"You're carrying our baby and you're beautiful." Roman smiled, tilting his head to the side and falling back into a memory. "More so than the first time I saw you."

She snatched her hand back and allowed it to fall down to her side. Biting down on her lip, she tugged the curtain back a bit and peeked out to see Roman clutching the towel in his hand, a small smile on his face.

"You're just saying that." The mother-to-be whispered. "Please, just hand me the towel."

"I'm not just saying that." Roman reassuringly stated. "I really do mean it. Don't try to tell me otherwise, Ava, you aren't in my head. You don't know what I'm thinking all the time."

"Give me the towel and get out."

"There's no reason for you to be embarrassed." Roman shrugged. "I've seen you naked..."

"We were drunk, we don't remember." Ava interrupted him.

"We remembered enough to get pregnant." He smirked, dropping his hand down to his side. "Everything going on with you is natural. Carrying babies is a natural thing. Whatever you are feeling is natural. I don't ever want you to think that you're disgusting because of your pregnancy. It's a beautiful thing you're doing and that makes you even more beautiful."

Ava fought back her tears. "You're just saying that to see me naked."

"Once upon a time, maybe." He joked, taking a step towards the shower. "Now, we're together and have nothing to be ashamed about. We're starting a family and I just...I don't know, Ava. I'm just really worried about you after last night and don't want you to feel the way you do. I want you to know what I'm thinking and how I feel. I want you to know how much I care about you, especially after all this unneeded bullshit with Corey and Summer."

"Roman, please..."

"If you don't come out, then I'm coming in there."

Sighing, she moved the shower curtain to the side and carefully stepped out. Inhaling deeply, she released a shaky breath and finally allowed her eyes to connect with his. The expression on his face, threw her for a loop. Ava wasn't expecting him to be so out of it.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, stepping closing to her. "Just like I told you."

"Come on, Roman..." Ava's voice trailed of. "I'm really not."

"No, you are." He replied, resting his hands on her stomach. "The both of you are. You're giving me so much and I just...man, I don't know how I feel."

Stepping away from Roman, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. Walking across the bathroom, she moved to the sink and grabbed her hairbrush and started to brush out her hair.

"I don't know, Roman. I can't even put into words how I feel." She muttered. "From you meeting my parents to last night, a lot has been thrown at us and you could have completely walked away from it all, washed your hands of it and forgotten all about me and the baby, but you haven't. Half the time I don't even know if this is real, if this is really happening between us. One day, I feel like, I'm going to wake up and none of this will be happening. I won't be pregnant and we'll be at each other's throats. It's like everything that I'm feeling for you will be snatched away from me and that scares me."

Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Connecting his gray eyes with her hazel ones in the mirror, he smiled at her. "You don't _ever_ have to worry about me leaving or none of this being real. Guess what? I'm never going to turn my back on either of you and I think you're too far along now for any of this to be a dream. One of us would have woken up a long time ago."

"Last night really had me afraid, that you would take one look at me and wonder what you were doing with me. That led me to believe that your family would think the same thing or worse." Ava started to ramble, the brush falling from her hand. "I guess it all just became too much to handle."

"One day at a time, babe. Just breathe." He whispered in her ear. "My suggesting we go to my parents came at a bad time. I should have waited until we calmed down and until everything with Corey and Summer boiled over."

"I just want this whole thing to be over. I want the baby out of me and for them to go away."

"Four more months, Ava." He reminded her. "They will. Summer is on the main roster, so you won't have to deal with her as much."

"Thank god." She muttered, then broke away from him. "There's still Corey to deal with."

"Don't remind me."

"Don't get me started again." Ava sighed. "I have other things to worry about right now. Like, today's taping and if I can trust you not to go after Corey again."

"Nothing happened after the last fight."

"Just because you didn't get in trouble this time, doesn't mean you won't should it happen again." She turned around to face him. "Don't let that encourage you to start another fight. It isn't worth it."

Roman said nothing in response. He still didn't like her opinion on the situation, just like she didn't like his either. For now he would let the matter temporarily slide. The last thing they needed was a repeat of last night. It was clear that she was still stressed out.

"I won't." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I promise."

* * *

She and Roman had separated once they reached the NXT building. He had to go work on his match with the boys later on that night and she had to make sure the girls had gotten their spots right for the show. After watching them do a quick run through and giving her thoughts on how to make the girls' spot a little better, Ava excused herself to the back for a small break.

"I didn't think you would be here."

"You seem so surprised, Graves." Ava said, sitting down on a folding chair. "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't talked in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, you mean after your stupid brawl with Roman." She looked up at him, visibly annoyed. "I can't even tell you how stupid that was on both your parts. Summer's involvement just, ugh, I don't even want to talk about it."

"I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with her telling Roman. That was all her own doing."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." Ava shrugged. "I just want it all to end. I don't want anymore bullshit, Corey. Please, just be honest with me."

"I am being honest with you." Corey protested. "I just wanted to apologize for that fight. Given your current condition, it shouldn't have happened."

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, ignoring his added comment.

"Can't say that I blame you for being hostile." He said, tucking his hands in his pockets. "I haven't made things easy for you lately and I've been an asshole and all I want to do is apologize profusely and hope you'll eventually forgive me."

"I have enough going on right now, Corey. Please don't drop this on me right now." She pleaded with him. "I have this baby, work, Roman, and Summer to deal with. The last thing I need is you trying to be sweet and shit."

"Forgive me for trying to get a friend back and for being sweet and shit." He laughed, widening his eyes from emphasis. "I have to film a quick promo for later on tonight. If you need anything, let me know."

Ava said nothing as he walked off and disappeared around the corner.

"I see he's still adamant about worming his way back in."

From the corner of her eye she could see Roman standing beside her, his eyes no doubt casted in the direction Corey had gone in.

"It was nothing, Roman." Ava said, struggling to get to her feet. "We were just talking."

"I know, I know." He sighed, turning to look at her. "How are you holding up?"

"Just fine." She shrugged and then checked the time. "I have to get going. The show will be starting soon and I need to make sure Tyler is picture ready."

Roman gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. Resting his hand on the side of her face, his thumb brushed against her cheek. "Don't get mad at me. I'm only worried because I care."

"I know." Ava nodded, looking at her feet. "There's just so many feelings to consider here. Yours, mine, his, I don't know where to start."

"Start by not considering his."

"Roman."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm still pissed at him."

"Understandable." She looked up at him. "I better get going."

Roman weakly smiled. "I'll meet you here after my match." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I'll be in the locker room if you need me."

"Okay." She smiled and then kissed him one more time. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Look who's as pregnant and disgusting as ever."

That voice was beginning to sound like nails against a chalkboard. Stopping what she was doing, she turned around to face Summer. "You know, for someone who is supposed to be on the main roster, you sure are here a lot."

"Bitter jealously that I made it before you."

"Yes, if only I had been around when Fandango needed a dancer." Ava smirked. "Thankfully I'm pregnant and dodged that bullet because I'd be doing nothing with my wrestling ability at all."

"Because you're doing so much with it now." Summer stepped further towards her. "Pregnant with a bastard child and pinning it on Roman. The guy has done nothing but shit on you and suddenly your whorish self decides to pin your kid on him."

"Say what you will about me, but don't bring my family into this." Ava shoved the blonde. "I told you last time that if you brought my baby into this one more time, that you'll fucking regret it. Now, you're going to bring Roman into this and for what? The fact that you're still hung up on him. Get over yourself, Summer. Grow up."

"I am grown up." She smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Little girls like you seem to get into trouble. Only twenty-three and having a baby with someone you don't know even know."

"Not your life, not your business." Ava retorted. "Get out of my face and stay out of my way. If you so much a glance at me or try to cause anymore damage to my family, I'll fucking make you regret the day you were born."

"I've done nothing but prove that you are what it's said you are. Pregnant and pinning it on someone else, sneaking around with other men and trying to pass it off as nothing."

"It was nothing." She could feel her blood beginning to boil. "You're just a disgusting person and have nothing better to do than spread around rumors. Your life must be pathetic. I mean, having to intrude in everybody else's lives. It must suck being you. At the end of the day, you have no one but yourself and that thought makes you miserable. You know, Summer, I pity you more than I hate you."

"You bitch!"

Summer started to run towards her, only to feel herself getting pulled back. "Let me go! She really deserves it this time!"

"I'd like to see you try something!"

"I'd be doing the world a favor by getting rid of that kid."

"Calm down, Summer!" Corey screamed dragging her away from Ava. "Are you insane? Do you realize what you're doing?"

"She crossed the line!"

"I'm sure she did." He let go of her. "Go to Dusty's office. He needs to talk to you about something."

"This isn't over!" Summer shouted, pointing at Ava. "Not by a long shot."

Corey stood in place, making sure that she had left. When he was sure, he turned around and moved over to Ava. "Sit down and breathe."

Closing and opening her eyes, she leaned against the wall. The wild look in Summer's eyes had terrified Ava in a way she had never been terrified before. She had threatened her child and for once, the brunette was afraid.

"Sit down." Corey led her over to a chair. "Take a few deep breaths. I'm going to find Roman."

Ava remained in her seat, trying to find a way to calm herself down. She didn't move a muscle until Roman came.

* * *

A/N: Too much or not enough?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own Ava.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story. I seriously love you guys! I'm back with a quick update for you guys because you fucking deserve it. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

"I'm sorry all of that happened. I shouldn't have left you alone, babe."

Putting her water bottle on the table, Ava leaned forward and watched Roman's pacing form. Slightly smiling to herself, she rose to her feet and walked over to him. Standing in front of him, she threw her arms around him and held onto him, pressing her face into his chest.

"Don't worry about me." She said, her words coming out muffled. "Regardless, she would have found a way to do or say something."

"That doesn't give her reason to threaten you or the baby." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't care what grudges she may have against you or me, she has no right to say what she said."

"They were just words." Ava said, pulling back slightly to look up at him. "I doubt she would do anything."

Roman stared at in her skeptically. "Whatever she said has terrified you. I don't think I've seen you look as scared as you were when I came to you."

"Yes, it terrified me." The brunette admitted. "But I can't live in fear. I can't go to work afraid. I'm in a safe environment."

"You were only safe because _someone_ was walking by." Roman moved away from her. "That isn't always going to be the case. What happens if she catches you off guard and nobody is around? She could hurt you, Ava. She could hurt the baby."

"I don't want to think about that."

"I don't either!" Roman exclaimed, throwing his arms out and then dropping them to his sides again. "That possibility is there. Having to constantly look over your shoulder is that last thing you should be doing. You're stressed out enough as it is and I hate seeing you like this."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's the way it has to be for now!"

"It's so much more than that." He growled, running a hand through his hair. "You're working when you shouldn't be. Even if you aren't in the ring right now, you're still doing a lot of work backstage. Ava, you spend hours on end there and don't you dare trying to lie to me. Paige told me you're there for long hours. Working yourself ragged is not how you should be spending the remainder of your pregnancy. Especially this far in."

"I explained this to you, Roman."

"Yes, you have, numerous times." He walked over to her. "That doesn't mean you should be wearing yourself thin. Being there as much as you are is tiring, babe. Not to mention, you're always alone because I'm not always here..I just worry about you all the time. I don't want that call that you..."

"It's not going to happen." Ava interrupted him. "I'm fine. This thing with Summer will blow over."

"It's more than Summer and you know it."

Of course it was. It's crossed her mind a number of times, but she didn't want to burden him with it. He had enough to worry about with current storylines, training, traveling and the baby. The last thing he needed to worry about was her working or what was going on with Summer.

"Don't deny it. Ava, I saw how you were when I came to you. I don't ever want to see that again and I don't want to have to worry about you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"Maybe not, but this is a big thing. Especially, with how you were last night and today."

"My stress levels will go down. I promise. I'm off the next two days and will avoid doing anything work related." She sighed, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. "I appreciate what you're doing for me, but please, don't baby me. I'm capable of handling things on my own."

He closed his eyes and slowly opened them. Turning his head to the side to look at her, he took her hand in his. "I didn't say you weren't. Whatever has been on your mind lately, has been enough to stress you out and give you an anxiety attack, Ava. What I'm doing is not to baby you, it's to make sure that you're going to be fine. I don't want something horrible to happen to you."

As a way to keep her tears from spilling out of her eyes, Ava shut her eyes. "Nothing will. You know why?"

Roman shook his head.

"Because no matter where you are, I know that you're going to be there for me. You are always there for me, Roman. Whether you're in the same room with me or in an arena across the country, I know you care a lot about me and that you're going to be there. If you didn't care me about me, then you wouldn't be here."

"I need to be here for you a lot more."

"Do what? Hold my hand and drive me absolutely crazy." Ava laughed, turning to look at him. "I love you, Roman, but the distance that we have between us a lot of the time is what makes us work. In some weird way, it makes us stronger. Even with that spat we had a few weeks ago."

"What did you just say?" He asked, tightening his hold on her hand some.

"That our relationship works with the distance between us."

"No, no, before that." He shook his head, a smile on his face. "What did you say before that?"

Ava could feel her cheeks grow hot at the sudden realization of what she had just said out loud. Letting go of his hand, she started to fan herself to get rid of the hot flash surging through her body. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she screamed at herself. It was too soon for her to be saying it. How could she just blurt it out and not notice it right away?

"Ava." He spoke softly, moving in front of her. "What did you say before that?"

Biting down on her lower lip, she brought her eyes to his. "I love you." Ava whispered. "I know it's too soon and that we haven't been together all that long, but I can't help it. Whenever I think of you I smile and wonder what you're doing. Or when I think of what could happen after the baby is born, I get all giddy and just can't wait. My every thought is with you and what we're doing together...and I know it's soon and I sound like and idiot right now. It's too early.."

If possible, Roman's smile grew even wider. Gently cupping the sides of her face, Roman leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, interrupting her rambling. "I love you, too." He said, pressing his forehead to hers. "You don't sound like an idiot."

"Do you know how good I feel right now?" She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "It's been driving me nuts for a while now. I feel great now that it's out in the open."

"Me too." He whispered, placing a kiss on her lips. "Feels too damn good, babe."

Pulling away from him, Ava gently pushed at his shoulders, signaling for him to get up. When he did, she rose to her feet and then grabbed his hand. Biting down on her lip, she led him towards the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Fillerish?


End file.
